A Wolves world
by Akatsukichibis789
Summary: What do you get when team hebi, team 7 and akatsuki get transported into our world as wolves. And have to live with 7 total naruto fans. warning: parings  read to find out , some character bashings and the showing of fandom to the charcters.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: well hello there

* * *

Akatsukichibis789: im back and id like to introduce my even crazier friends who will be telling you their bios so first up my friend –who absolutely adores everyone's fav duck-butt- ok but im not telling you readers her name so ill give her the penname duckbuttlover

Duckbuttlover: hey!

Akatsukichibis: -evil background appears- got a problem with it

Dbl: no ~scared~

Ac789: - evil background disappears- good now explain

Dbl: - grumbles something about stupid ppl~ ok well my name is Michiru Tamika, im calm most of the time …yeah right im hyper all the time I have brown curly hair, and brown eyes and im white and have a medium chest area, ok im done

Ac789:-sleeping but wakes up when cold water is splashes on her- flying ponies…What?

Oh hmm thanks for that *cough*stupid*cough* wonderful bio next we have my Karin loving friend P.J

p.j: sup im Kusibi Takamaru im suppose to be Goth but the idiot over there-points to ac789 painting her nails- makes me out to be a bit preppy and im hyper most of the time like in a serious situation. Im African American and have shoulder length black hair and wear glasses.

Ac789: ok wonderful...Not...Next is my hidan loving buddy

Hidanlover: whatever im a gangster

-in background ac789: no you aren't"-

Hidanlover: anyway I hate annoying people that I can't stand; um…I have hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair and a med chest area and im part white part Mexican and im Savanna Guerrero and im calm most of the time

Ac789: ok now we have my suigetsu loving friend

Suigetsulover: hola im Teresa Hernandez I have dirty blonde curls with hazel eyes and a big chest area. And im hyper 24/7

Ac789: she can put tobi to shame

Suigetsulover: yup and im part prep a little

Ac789: ok now mine im October cause it's my fav month im normally weird most of the time my eyes are pure black when im normal but red when I get angry somehow. I have mid back black hair and a med chest area. Oh and I want to thank Vampirewolfgirl for sending in her oc thanks! hers is Jocelyn. she is 14 and has light brown hair curly hair that comes down to the middle of her back her eyes are green. she sings like an angel and loves country music. she loves animals and her parents were murdered when she was three. she saw it happen and the people that killed them almost killed her. she never had any siblings. she loves animals. she is amazing drawer. she has a very rare condition that makes her have these attacks that make her heart and breatheing stop for about an hour so shes unconscious sometimes when she wakes wakes up after the attck she is temporarily blind or deaf she has a special trained dog that can tell her when she is a bout to have and attack and will warn her to take the pills to stop the attack. this dog is also trained to be a seeing and hearing dog.

Ac789: Ok now that's done on to my story

Everyone: she does not own anything except for her friends ocs

Garralover: don't forget me

Ac789: oh yeah and Heres my best friend make it quick they want to read already

Garralover: ok here it goes I go by the name kaname im neutral all the time, I have layered shoulder length black hair with a big chest area and have silverfish white eyes no im not blind now enjoy the story

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

October's P.O.V~

I smashed my alarm clock with my fist and got up from the wonderful paradise of my bed. My pet wolf midnight, right by my side. 6:45 the clock read, but my mind told me 5. "Why me" I turned the alarm off and switched it to 'radio' midnight running out of my room and down the stairs. My favorite song started playing and I sung along while I grabbed my clothes for school, quickly brushing my bed head of hair of any tangle that got there during the night.

"It kills me not to know this

But I all but just forgotten what the color of her eyes where

And her scars and how she got them…"

I waited for the little solo to end, I turned the radio off and all what is were reduced to was a time-telling machine. I grabbed my backpack and some few journals strewn across my drawing table. "Time for a wonderful day at school" I said sarcastically as I walked down the stairs of the 2 story mansion I called home "why do I need a mansion all there is, is me" I mumbled sadly I went to the kitchen to warm up a hot pocket" (A/N: yum X3) I waited till the microwave dinged and took it out putting it in the sleeve it came with. I ate it quickly and grabbed the journals I had laid down to get the hot pocket I pet midnight on his head, and I walked to my black Mercedes.

I looked at the time as the transmission came to life '7:10' if I go my usual speed Ill have to get to class in 2 minutes. I smiled as I pulled out of the driveway; the regular speed is 50 because it's mostly deserted where I live. I speed down the highway at 90 mph letting 'thanks for the memories' blast out of my speakers

~skip to school~

I quickly opened my locker and put my backpack and school book in except for my journals and science textbook. I walked to meet up with my friends Michiru Tamika, Jocelyn, Kusibi Takamaru, Savanna Guerrero, and Teresa Hernandez. And my best friend who we just call 'Kaname'; her name is to long and hard to pronounce. "Hey guys" I said running toward them hey and what's up came from them. "So what's today's naruto topic?" I asked taking out a sharpened pencil ready to draw chibis in science and savanna replied putting on her gold ring which yelled out 'gangsta'

"The oh so wonderful akatsuki" yes I yelled out making everyone stare at me "party at that dudes house!" I yelled pointing at some rich looking kid and raced to science along with my friends before I got yelled at.

Naruto pov~-13 years old-

I jumped up from the hospitals roof up toward sasuke chidori and my rasengan right in front of me ready to combine with his we yelled each other name then before kakashi could stop us our attacks combined making a giant black ball filling up the whole hospital roof absorbing me, sasuke, kakashi and sakura and with that I fell into a black abyss

Sasukes pov~ -17-

I quickly summoned manda and transported to where the rest of hebi were waiting I had barely escaped from that dumb iwa ninja. I stumbled away from Orochimaru's favorite pet snake I heard Suigetsu say "what! You're all torn up. Who did you fight?" as I fell to my knees. I looked toward manda as he said his final words "I…you…used…me…you…brat. Those eyes you controlled. You…how dare…you." And then he died. It's what surprised me when Karin came. The snake poofed and all of us were engulfed into a light purple smoke and we all fell unconscious.

The akatsuki~ (everyone: yayz :3)

"Ok in just a few moments the sealing of the 5 tails biju will be done" pein said getting ready to stop the sealing of the Gobi No Irukauma. "Ok on three. .three!" everyone dropped the sealing hand sign but a red mist covered the entire base and we were engulfed into a deep sleep.

Octobers pov~

"Hey after this class yall want to go to my house" I asked as I put my book in my back pack and taking it out of my locker. "Sure" they all replied "ok let's all meet at my car 'after' 8th period. So no skipping Savanna" "damn it, well there went my day. Fine but can I borrow you notes for math?" I got out the math note book fro my backpack and handed it to her. "Thanks. See yall later" she said walking to the classroom across the hall "I'll come but we have to pick up Clayton first" Clayton is her Seeing Eye dog. "Sure" I said heading towards the library. It's a good thing im an office aide.

~time skip towards parking lot~

"Ok we have every one right?" I said looking in the rear-view mirror "yes~" I put the car in reverse and asked they wanted to listen to

"Place for my head"

"Everybody's fool!"

"Leave out all the rest!"

"Flame in all of us"

"I hate everything about you"

"Odd one"

If I was an anime character you would see a whole bunch of angry marks coming out of my head but sadly I wasn't. So my ears had to take the abuse.

"Ok you know what how about this" I popped in my home made cd featuring songs I downloaded. Then the song blasted out

"We are what were supposed to be

Illusions of your fantasy

All dots and lines that speak and say"

What we do is what you wish to do"

"Oh god my ears" Kusibi yelled

"hehe the akatsuki dancing to this song is funny"

"True" I replied going 100 mph to my house

~naruto pov~

The first thing I noticed when I woke up there was a whole bunch of wolfs around me (A/N: ha-ha I did a wolf story not cat but wolf :3)

I tried standing up but fell back down I looked at my …'hands' they had turned into...Paws! They were orange and yellow. I looked around and saw 17 more I tried getting up. I stumbled at bit but after a few steps I got the hang of it. 'Where am I' I asked aloud but instead it came out as a howl. I 'growled'. Then I heard another growl from behind me and turned my head. I saw a pure black wolf looking directly at me. 'Nice doggy?' I thought, and then I heard a voice. Who are you and what are you doing here. 'I'm naruto uzimaki and truthfully I have no idea what's going on' 'of all people in the world I hade to be with a-' he stopped and looked at the front door the door opened and 7 people walked in the other wolf ran to a girl with pure black hair. "Hey midnight" she said so that's the wolfs name I heard a lot of grunts from behind me and I turned around to see the other wolfs wake up. I ran over to them' hey guys wake up and look what we've become. We look so cool. Believe it!"

~Octobers pov~

I saw midnight run toward me I pet him on his head and looked toward he came from. I called my friends that were heading towards the stairs to my room they turned toward me. I pointed toward the wolfs barely looking toward me "lets name them" Michiru said pulling everyone around her to the floor in front of the wolfs. "Umm, ok" I said putting my book bag down and joining them I counted them, their was 18. Let's see 18 divided by 7 equals… "Every one gets to name three so choose which ones you're naming" kaname said already choosing which one she wants

~time skip toward after choosing which gets who~

Teresa didn't want to name any so we all got three evening it out "Ok so lets name them" michiru said eager to name hers "ok you go first" I said surprised the wolfs weren't resisting against us. She had chosen a darkish gray one "ill name you shadow cause you remind me of a shadow" she pointed toward a what looked like stitched up "stitches cause of your stitches or stitch for short" and she pointed at a dark orange one "piercings because you look like you have piercings. Pierce for short" she sat their happy looking I could see shadow looking at the one I had and a pure silver one rolling on the floor laughing when she named stitches. Savanna's turn she had chosen a orange one with its whole body being black except the face was orange and one eye always closed its tongue was sticking out., a dark red one and a half white half black one. She pointed at the black/white one "this reminds me of zetsu so you'll be named zetsu, umm. Lollipop or loli for short and…sasori cause your fur color reminds me of his hair" the one named lollipop was running around now. Kusibi's turn he had a gray-blue one, a red-pink one and a dark-light orange "hmm sharky the 2nd, rose and Fredrick!" he said happily to himself making everyone face palm again. My turn I was stuck with a pure black one a light gray one and the pure silver one "nightmare, shadow the 2nd and bitey cause you have such sharp teeth." I could see both shadows looking at nightmare with killing intent. Nightmare just stared off into space as if with no care in the world. Then I got up from my sitting position on the floor, everyone doing the same. I saw the wolfs start a 'conversation' with each other. Oh well I thought to myself as I grabbed the ps3 controller from the charging stand. I sat on the black couch turned on the TV with the remote and the ps3 with the controller. I saw Michiru do the same Kusibi sitting on the other side of her. (A/N: ok so Octobers in the far right michiru next to her then Kusibi on the far left) "Zombies?" he said looking at the call of duty: black ops screen. Michiru handed the now turned on controller to him, she always hated zombies. "Yup, but hang on I want to try something" I said tapping the l2 and r2 buttons repedetley till the bonds around my hand came loose and I started walking around. (This actually works but not on zombie mode) I sat back down and picked zombies. I but surround sound on. That's the good thing with being in an almost deserted place in the city to bad it's a mile towards the nearest city. I saw the rest of my friends and the wolfs gather around the TV. "Time to kill us some Nazi bastards!" Kusibi said. Michiru got up not wanting to see the flesh-eating undead attack so she went to the kitchen

~a few minutes later~

"GET BACK IN YOUR CELL!" I screamed shooting the zombies trying to get into the place from upstairs. "Good thing you have a shotgun" he said putting the barrier back up. Then everything went silent and the next thing we knew we were being attacked by zombie dogs and zombies I started shooting and cutting almost breaking the controller everyone amined sweat dropped. I fell to the floor on the game I shot at them and Kusibi went down to. "we beat our score, level thing a ma jig" he said turning the controller off I ejected the disc and put infamous in after stepping over all the obstacles on the floor. "Here you go michiru" I shouted to michiru in the dining room. She was there as fast as you can say waffles. I got my backpack and walked up the stairs into my room.

~akatsuki pov~

We all saw the girl get up and grab a black object from this stand. "We should follow her, gather any information you can get" pein said talking to all the akatsuki members but the others heard it to so the leaders of their group came over. Pein walked away from his group konan and the two leaders following then he turned around. "What is it" he said looking towards them. "My team and I would like to make a treaty" the older sasuke said kakashi nodding hid head up and down. Pein looked towards konan she nodded her head in agreement. "Fine. We'll need as many men as we can get" he said walking back towards the group the leaders toward theirs.

* * *

Ac789: finally im finished if I spelled anything wrong feel free to correct me and yay 7 pages in the Microsoft office word im so proud. I think I did well on punctuation…maybe. Well anyway I know there's not much of the naruto character but I had to get all my friends characters in somehow but next chap there will be plenty of naruto characters pov. But in order for that to happen I want at least 2 or 3 reviews. im still accepting ocs REVIEW! :3


	2. Chapter 2: yaoi and fruit punch! :D

Chapter 2: Whats Yaoi? And why the hell does it have to be water!

Octobers pov~

I grabbed my backpack from the wall we discarded them to. I saw out of the corner of my eye what seemed to be the leaders of the groups. Before I got to my room I turned around and called Kusibi. Kusibi came running up the stairs. "I need you to help me with my algebra homework." He thought about it for a second and looked at me devilishly. I sighed before staring at him"what do you want?" his smile grew "Mangas, Naruto mangas" "fine, just help me" we walked to my room.

~time skip till after homework~

We both walked down the stairs. What we came to find was a total disaster. I saw Teresa and Michiru fighting over something one of them said. Kaname sleeping on the sofa, controller in her hand. Nice to know someone can sleep with all this noise. Savanna was looking out the window for who knows what reason. The wolves at least were quiet…sort of. Blondie was beating up loli. Piercings and sky growling at them to stop. Bitey and stitches were growling at each other. All the other wolves either laying on the floor sleeping or watching the house become ruined. My vision sharpened as I barked out "STOP IT EVERY ONE OF YOU!" they dropped every thing they were doing and looked in my direction. Kaname fell off the couch she was sleeping on but, quickly stood up with a chibi in her hand. "What, what happened? Is someone trying to break in?" michiru faced me and said "oi, October, your eyes are red…again." So that explains why my vision sharpened. "Ok," I said making my voice calm but threatening enough. "Start cleaning up or else" I added a dramatic effect of popping my knuckles. They grumbled but got the work done. All the wolves were watching every move I made as if I was gonna turn into a demon or something. I sighed, great time to become a motherly figure now. "Michiru, did you finish your homework?" I yelled sitting on the sofa, she replied "yuppers I did it on the way overs!" She happily skipped over to where I was sitting and handed her math work over to me. I quickly examined it handed back to her and she skipped off probably to be like tobi or something. That reminded me "OI, stupidos get you butts over here, akatsuki meeting!" I yelled out making sure every one could here. Damn I have to get ready to; I looked across the room to the storage closet. I grumbled to myself "I knew there was a good use to that thing" I saw that some, mostly all of the wolves froze as I said the word akatsuki. This day is getting weirder and weirder.

Wolves povs~

All of the akatsuki froze when hearing their group name being yelled through out the house. All of them continued to stare at the girl. Millions of thing running in there head. _How does she know them?_ _Was she a spy?_ **_Friend_** or **_foe_**? Pein spoke up "_ok every one like I said before, we keep an eye on her I want two members to fallow her and her comrades. Understood."_It sounded more like a command than an order. Taka's leader as long as teams sevens looked toward their own groups saying "_this goes along for all of you"_pein looked towards both leaders, as if he was saying _meeting now bring your team mates as well_. Akatsuki members made a line going across as if an army ready to strike, taka and team seven fallowing suit. There leaders in front next to each others as generals. Pein being the leader was well the leader of the whole operation. He spoke in a clear, commanding voice "_ok were splitting you all up into teams akatsuki," _they straitened up at this "_you will stay with your current teammate as for the others"_he looked toward taka and team seven. "_Consult your leader for any questions on who you're paired with. We will start pairing all of you up to a specific person when you have been placed with a partner. Dismissed!"_

Team seven~

"_Ok~ so who wants to be with who?"_kakashi asked his team, sakura quickly returned his question. "N_e, I want to be with sasuke-kun~" _kakashi ignoring everything quickly ignored her answer and said _"ok sasuke and naruto your teams and sakura your with me."_All of team seven looked as if their sensei had gone mad, and Sakura well she was about to die. All of them after recovering from shock went to meet up with pein.

Team taka (team taco XD)~

Sasuke was grumbling about having to work with the other teams. Especially the akatsuki, seeing as how he couldn't kill his brother in this form. "_Karin you're with Jugo, so suigetsu you're with me. Do as I say or you'll find your self as my next target." _he said and met up with the two teams.

All groups rounded up~

_"Now that all of us are with a designated partner I suggest we choose a person to watch over. Leaders of the other groups will choose after the akatsuki goes first" _Pein said to all the use-to-be-ninjas wolves. Pein and the two other groups looked toward the akatsuki after announcing _"I would like if you kakashi and your partner would like to help lead along with me." _All nodded their head in approval as did Pein._"Ok now then, say the person you want to be assigned to when I call on one of you. Deidara, Sasori who do you want to be assigned to?" _Sasori cleared his voice, and clearly spoke. "_The girl named Kaname, Sir." _Pein nodded his head and moved on. "_Hidan, Kakuzu?"_ Hidan stepped up and said "_that Bitch named Savanna_" you could have seen his eye twitch if you were looking closely. He regained his composure. "_Kisame, Itachi?" Kisame spoke "well that October girl looks interesting." (_**AN: Orochimaru? =0.0=) **he then looked toward team 7's boys after approving with a nod. "_And you two?"_Naruto flinched a little from the commanding voice of Pein. Younger Sasuke spoke up "_Teresa_" he nodded and moved on to team taka. He looked straight into the cold emotionless eyes of their leader, Sasuke. "_And you?" _sasuke spoke up_"first. I and Suigetsu will take the last person, the girl named Michiru.2cd. Karin and Jugo, assuming you know them will be with the one named Kusibi" _pein glared but simply nodded and said _"ok now go and report back to me or any of the leaders if anything comes up."_

October's POV~

I lazily got up from the couch and headed toward the storage closet. Opening the door I turned the light on. The two racks of clothes laired with dust, I made my way over to the far right picking up a pile of clothes and set them back down after getting what I needed. I shook the black with red clouds coat off ridding it of anything in or on it. I put it on deciding to leave it open and made my way toward the dining room. I looked down at Midnight seeing him taking his nap. I then faced my attention toward the other wolves, they had split up. I then began thinking 'why am I taking care of them? I don't mind I have more company but there just animals not people. Why can't it be like in one of those fan fictions that I and Michiru are always reading aloud? Speaking of michiru.' Michiru quickly came rushing through the open space that was coming from the hallway. Teresa, Savanna, Jocelyn, Kaname and Kusibi fallowing all dressed in akatsuki cloaks fallowing. They all seated around the table and we had started the 'meeting'. "We need to speak about those wolves. Speaking of them, were the hell are they at anyway?" I asked Michiru looked toward the entrance to the living room and they all came in and went separate ways standing in pairs by a certain person. We looked down at them as soon as Midnight started growling. Kaname had gotten Sasori and Blondie. Michiru had gotten Shadow and Sharky the second. Savanna had gotten Bitey and Stitches. Kusibi got Rose and Jello. Teresa had gotten shadow the Shadow the second and Fredrick. Jocelyn had gotten Zetsu and Lollipop. I looked to see Midnight on all fours glaring to death Nightmare and Sharky. The rest were under the table watching everyone. I shook the odd feeling of something or someone watching us. "Ok then, we need to find out what's happening with (random name time) Jared aka Orochimaru." Kaname groaned depressingly. The roomed tensed for a moment before I continued. "kaname I know you hate him but still we had a bet. Just give him back his manga." Kaname growled "yeah but he's just gonna lose it or set it on fire. Besides it's the first one where we get a hint of sasunaru!" she added a dramatic effect by making the chair fallback palms on the table. I did the same "I don't care Kaname we had a deal do I make myself clear. And im having a real hard time trying to not to run over there and hurt you!" the tension came again making the air around us 10 pounds heavier. We had failed to notice Michiru come skipping in with 7 glasses and 18 bowls of Fruit punch, what she failed to notice was Kanames tipped over chair. She tripped over it sending everything she was holding flying landing all over us and the wolves. There was a lot of poofing sounds and we all retreated to the kitchen coughing and gasping for air. I looked back seeing 18 blurry figures of people I immediately yelled out "quick grab a weapon! And FAST!" I then noticed Michiru was missing "shit where's Michiru-"I heard a scream coming from the almost-cleared smoke I grabbed a knife and waited for the smoke to clear the rest of the way. What we saw next sent us into shock. Michiru was being held by one of the naruto characters to be specific Sasuke, except he looked the same just without a shirt and wolf ears? Michiru had a nosebleed thanks to having one of her dreams fulfilled. "Che, Michiru well get you out on a minute just hang on." I held my knife up defensively I turned my head slightly to see the rest of my friends gone I turned back to the rest of them there they were struggling to get free. All the boys thank god had shorts on as for the girls they were in a shirt and shorts along with the wolf ears. 'Well at least it isn't like those other fanfics' Midnight then whimpered he was being held by none other than tobi and Deidara. "Let them go." I said my vision got sharper signaling they had turned red. 'Thank you Kishimoto for f'ing my life up even more.' Pein stepped forward and spoke "Incase you haven't noticed little girl your surrounded. I suggest if you want to make it out alive along with your friends drop the weapon." His eyes looking into mine I replied with a smirk "not a chance" I took off into the living room they dropped my now unconscious friends to the floor and chased after me. I flew up the stairs weaving through hallways and I ended up in my room quickly turning and locking the door and got a shotgun from my closet I put my knife on my dresser there was a thump at my door I quickly opened the doors to the balcony and looked for an escape route incase I needed it. There was a loud thump again 'damn if they hit it one more time-'the door crashed open and they all created a pile up. 'This is a sight worth seeing if I wasn't running from them.' I pulled out a katana from my dresser ready to strike at any moment, they recovered quickly. All of them ready to strike as well, Pein spoke again "we don't want a fight if necessary we will." I thought about what my choices were, lower my weapon and possibly make a truce with them or end up getting killed by a bunch of maniacs the might go after my friends. I lowered my weapon but still ready to attack if needed. "We want to make a truce, we will co-operate with you and your friends we ask you let us stay here with you till we can get back to our land." He spoke stepping forward. I thought about for a second and I spoke "deal but there will be some rules. Along with other stuff." He nodded in improvement and turned back to the mob of people. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing as there tails swished from side to side.

'That was too easy' I thought 'makes me wanna play Black ops now.' All of us came down stairs Kusibi was barley waking up the rest were rubbing their necks. "OWWWWIE!" Michiru yelled I laughed. "So I guess it doesn't always have to be water its FRUIT PUNCH!" Kusibi spoke up "Why water? Why not Fruit punch?" they were on there feet now and heading toward the living room were numerous amounts of blood came from there noses. I suddenly remembered the guys had no shirts and some how WOLF EARS! "So I thought when they turn back there not suppose to have anything on? What's the deal with the wolf ears anyway?" kaname asked I shrugged. "Let's just be happy they have something" I said flopping down on the couch. 'Click, Click, Click' went the remote as I flipped through the channels "Ne there's nothing good on" I said throwing the remote down. They were all exploring the living room. Michiru then started laughing as I turned my stereo on. "Hm?" I said looking into the kitchen to see Michiru pulling on to black wolf ears of none other than, Tobi. What was even more disturbing was his tail was swishing from side to side and he was…purring? I couldn't help but laugh at the scene displaying in front of me. "Interesting," I said turning into the hallway. "Every thing is so quiet it too quiet" then I heard glass breaking quickly rushing toward the kitchen were Suigetsu was standing over a "Tea cup?" I growled 'damn I just bought that one to.' "Ok every one into the f-ing living room!" I yelled through out the whole house.

~a few minutes later~

All of them were either squashed up on the 2 sofas I had or sitting on the floor. I tried my best not to take a picture of this. **_'Gawd they look HAWT!1' _**_'oh god not you again. What now Rin?' '**Nothing just staring at the what seems to be all 17 year old boys' **'yeah I'm gonna ignore for as long as I can' **'N000ooo.' **_"Che, anyway I guess we should introduce ourselves then eh?" I said looking towards my friends standing on the right side of me. They nodded their head vigorously and Michiru stepped forward. She inhaled a gigantic breath and spoke "HI, MY NAME IS MICHIRU, TAMIKA. IM HYPER 24/7 SO CHA! I WRITE FANDOM ABOUT RANDOM THING IN MY HEAD. ! ANY QUESTIONS?" I could have sworn I went deaf for a minute or two. Both Sasukes looked like ghost when she said the last few words. Tobi raised his hand. "Tobi has a question for Michiru-sama" she ran up to him smiling like crazy "YES TOBI?" "Will you and your friends be Tobi's best friend?" she grabbed him in what we called her 'hug of dooms no jutsu' "YES LITTLE TOBI WE WILL BE YOUR FRIEND! NOW LET'S GO AND WATCH MY FRIENDS EXPLAIN THEMSELVES TO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! She and him were at the front of us both of them holding hands? 'OK..' Kusibi stepped up now he took a breathe and spoke calmly "Kusibi, Takamaru at your services. Straight A student and have the weirdest friends in the world." He did the Might Gai pose. I shuddered at this and he sat down next to Karin? Savanna stepped up 'oh god' "Savanna, Guerrero here motherf******. Straight F student and f****** student any mother****** questions?" Hidan raised his hand and asked "wanna go out B****" "Hell yeah!" she went over to him and sat next to him on the floor. Teresa stepped up now "Teresa Hernandez, A's and B's student and that's all I have so yeaaah." she sat down on the right of Suigetsu. 'That went well' Jocelyn went now then it was Kaname and I go last. "Jocelyn I don't want to say my last name for it reminds me of certain events that have taken place over my life. I only like a specific kind of music and can sing like an angel. I don't want to disclose and personal information other than I have these attacks every so often where my dog over by the door warns me to take these special type of pills. Yeah that's all I have to say." She sat down over by the door with Clayton. Kaname stood up from were she was sitting next to me and said "Kaname is my name playing is my game. Naw just kidding but im Kaname I don't feel like telling my entire full name so just call me that. And no im not a stupid Hyuuga I just have abnormal colored eyes. If you ever compare me to a Hyuuga you will regret it." She sat back down I just smirked and finally said mine "October is my name I don't use my last name due to my past. I have no family and I own everything you see. I only tell those who I cherish what happen to me and don't go asking any of my friends what happened because they tell me everything people ask them. As for when I get angry I can't really explain my eyes turning red other than I had it from birth. As for the rules 1: no sacrificing in this house. 2: were going shopping because people will recognize you. 3: you can go anywhere in this house but my room or my parents room 4:no killing anyone for revenge i have enough of that already 4:absolutely and i mean ABSOLUTELY no explosions. If I have to ill add more later now come on me and my friends will show you to your bedrooms assuming you want one if not your sleeping on the couch." I walked up the stairs, all of us divided into groups of 3. 'I forgot why do I have about 25 extra bedrooms not used? Oh yeah that's right my parents were crazy lunatics wanting 26 children joy! "OK choose a bedroom and here's a sharpie go write your name on your door." I said handing everyone sharpies "don't sniff them" Tobi quickly put the lid back on.

~after everyone has a room~

We were all seated in the kitchen Kaname, Michiru and Kusibi were all huddled round my laptop. "I swear to god if you're looking or reading anything having to do with Yaoi I will personally block all mature content on there." They instantly clicked out of several things when I finished that. I couldn't help but chuckle I swear there like my little brother and sisters to me. I sighed and then I noticed Jocelyn taking one of her pills and going upstairs. i looked at the clock 5:07 pm. i better start dinner but im to lazy maybe i'll just order pizza. lets see 18, 19...25 people i might just get 10 pizza's i got my cell phone with the Akatsuki cellphone charm attached to it, it got there attention immediately. Ignoring the stares of cunfusion I called Pizza Hut "yes i would like to place an order for 10 pizzas...5 pepperoni and 5 hamburger and that's all" there was some talking on the other line and i said ok and hung up. Michiru looked at me expecting a time "2 hours tops" she nodded and went back to searching for something. "ok what the hell are they looking up on there?" i saw all of there faces go red hinting something perverted. i quickly stole the laptop from them and stared at the picture in front of me. was that blood coming from my nose? i took in a huge breathe and stare at them they all hid behind the closet person to them who was none other than Tobi. i yelled at them the highest i could yell "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LOOKING AT MADAITA!" They fell to the floor laughing i closed the link on Deviantart and went to fanfiction. (a/n: that sounds familiar.) then i heard the most horrible thing you could hear on earth for the topic, Tobi asked "October-chan whats yaoi?" i swear i fell unconscious because i found my self on the couch when i woke up. i opened my eyes to meet Kakashi staring at me, my fist made its way to his nose and i sat up. He was on the floor holding his nose his team around him. i smiled and said "Sorry kakashi it's just a problem i have with people staring at me when i wake up" I heard the doorbell ring and i grabbed my wallet from under the sofa i heard Kakuzu mutter something along the line of 'so that's were it was' i opened the door to find the boy from my school named Chris holding the pizza i handed him the money and he gave the pizzas he smiled and i waved goodbyeto him. i closed the door after i gave him 15 dollars for tip. i set the pizza down on the kitchen table and everybody came rushing in and sat down plates and cups ready ro be used. i went to the storage and got 3 two litters of Pepsi i set them down and we started eating after i served everyone there slices.

~after dinner~

Me and the wolves were all gathered in the TV room all of us on the floor laying down or on the couches all of my freinds left after dinner thanking me. 'this day turned out good so far kinda unusual though you would have thought they would have turned back into-' there was a poofing sound and when the smoke cleared there was 18 wolves staring at me. I laughed they howled ' oh yeah definitely a good day. I'll worry about who goes to school tomorrow watched the rest of Kill Bill and i opened the doors to there rooms letting them enter and jump on there beds. after saying goodnight to all of them i went to my room and locked the door opening the balcony doors i collapsed on my bed and instinly fell asleep.

* * *

AC789: AHHH IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ABOUT 2 MONTHS i have just been reading some other fanfictions. so if you will forgive my exscuses will you still have the hart to review. ok i know i made a few minor grammer mistakes here and there so don't bother pointing them out if you do please send them in a PM and not a review please!~ ok im gonna exspand on the yaoi part in later aka next chapter and tel in a review who should go to school! :D lol madaita id my freinds fav paring as for mine well you can just ask me ;D ok so YAY spring break ill update this friday or thursday dependin if i get enough reviews so review and i dont own anything but mu OC'S sort of i mea i just asked my freinds what they want to be in my story so cha btw jacob if ur reading this awsome story lol best twilight paring ever XD. HMMM i wonder whats gonna happen with Hidan and Savanna tell in a review as for the others hmm will love blossom oe will hate break out? will 3-4 people review for a early chapter? will i ever own naruto? Will anyone pray for Japan and its people? also the reason for not updating is because of writers block wich i finally got rid of the other 3 versions of this. 2:became a guitar hero addict my name is AKATSUKI4EVER in case any one plays gh warriors of rockok im gonna stop typing due to it being 3:17 am PLEASE REVIEW AND WATCH JACEY62'S VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE ITS HALARIOUS.


	3. Chapter 3:randomness and stuff

Chapter 3: the mall and randomness

I woke up the next morning due to 2 things happening. First was a whole bunch of howling going on down stairs. Second, was the annoying beeping sound from my alarm. I slammed my fist down on the alarm and got out of bed. I got some clothes and took a quick shower and got dressed. I opened my door only to sidestep an orange and black blur racing towards me. It suddenly raced past me again. Then I thought 'how did they get out of there room?' I then saw a whole bunch of scratch marks along one of the doors 'Hidan' I sighed and walked down stairs. I saw Kusibi and Michiru were there on my couch playing the ascension map. I slowly walked up behind them without making a sound. The wolves looking at me with sudden interest trying to see what I was gonna do. I reached out my hands and grabbed there shoulders making them both jump out of fear. I held back laughter as the game paused as I ducked a pillow thrown at my head. I grabbed a controller from the stand and a discarded bean-bag chair from the corner. Kusibi restarted the game and we played until we all died. "Were the hell do all these zombies come from anyway?" Michiru asked as she activated a turret. "Don't know...Ugh…don't care just as long as…they keep coming." Kusibi said rebuilding a window a few zombies had torn off. Almost all of the wolves were now engulfed into the game. We had all meet at the platform out side and had all the zombies chase us in circles. "Damn almost out of ammo on both. How about ya'll?" Michiru said reloading her shot gun "me too" Kusibi said getting ready to knife if needed. I reloaded the ray gun and started firing at the zombies. "Damn im down!" Kusibi yelled, hand in the air. He quickly started pressing the R3 button knifing the crawling zombies. "NOOOO the stupid fag arse-holes of a zombie!" Michiru yelled joining Kusibi in knifing the zombies now almost everyone in the room was staring at me. Suddenly the screen turned to my point of view for Kusibi and Michiru. They put the controllers on there laps and set there sights on the scene playing out in front of them. The zombies quickly increased and I fired off the last of my ray gun. I swapped between grenades and the remains of that gun that shoots air at them. I got down to the last of the grenade having finished my air gun off I switched to knifing and running. I suddenly ran into the sign that calls the teleporter and the zombies crowded around me. I knifed one last zombie and heard the little girl laugh. Michiru suddenly shivered in fear and we turned off the system. "Level 35 not bad" I said getting up and stretching it was noon now. My stomach along with Kusibi and Michiru growled. We looked at each other and walked to the kitchen laughing. We ate hot pockets which always seemed to be on hand and splashed some fruit punch on the wolves. The smoke cleared and there they were like yesterday in your basic plain white shirts and shorts. "Ugh it's to. Serious." Michiru said dramatically dying and fell to the floor tongue hanging out of her mouth. I lightly kicked her side and did a cop voice "yup she's dead. So she won't need this" I reached down and took a wallet from her pocket. She suddenly grabbed it and laughed like a maniac. I helped her up and stared at the ninjas in front of us. Kusibi stood by my side coffee in hand taking a sip and a news paper tucked under the other arm looking as if nothing was happening. I coughed and spoke up "so any one wanna go to the mall?" Michiru suddenly grabbed the keys and my wallet from a kitchen cabinet. Kusibi and Michiru grabbed my wrist dragging me out of my house all of the ninjas fallowing. I handed Kusibi a set of keys to another van. "So who wants to ride with me?" Kusibi asked. Team Taka along with half of the akatsuki aka Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan who was forced into the van thanks to Kakuzu, Pein and Konan. "So Team 7, Deidara, sasori, Kisame, Itachi and Tobi are with us fantastic!" Michiru said happily as she skipped toward the van. I looked toward all of them and said "I swear to god-""Jashin!" "-whatever! If anyone of you kills a person you will wish you would have never been born. 2cd No killing anyone at the store we are going to. 3rd stick together. An absolutely no telling anybody your true names and no stealing people's wallet or anything that belongs to them. Got it, got it good now get into the van and wear the seatbelt I'm showing you" I said demonstrating how to put it on. About 10 minutes later we were all driving down the street onto the freeway. Michiru put the radio on and kept switching the station until she found what she was looking for. She suddenly turned the radio up and rolled down both our windows with the button on her door. A glimmer shown in her eye and she started to sing along with the band playing on the radio station.

"_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk these empty streets_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone-"_

She turned to me and smiled. "You're crazy you know that." I said looking at her then turned back to the road. "Yeah but what the heck you gonna do about it!"

"_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone"_

"Always with the dramatic pausing, GAWD" I swear I could her a little voice saying Jashin, oh well.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_On the border line_  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone_  
_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up when everything's alright_

"Michiru dear what the HELL have I told you about cussing!" "Umm, ta not to?" "Good then don't-"

_Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

"Emo Emo Emo I made him outta dynamite?"_  
_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone..."_

"That song is so…" "Oh Gawd nooooo~" "YOUTHFUL!1" I instantly braked as a car swerved in front of me making everyone lean to the front and screaming for dear life "never say that again Michiru or else~" there was so much malice in my voice it would put older sasuke to shame

With the others~

"Achoo!" older sasuke sneezed to the side and sniffling then acting like nothing happened. "What!" he said as everyone was staring at him. They shrugged and went on to do whatever they were doing.

~back with October and Michiru~

"You know there really quiet back there we should make them sing or something-" I swerved to the right into a parking space as looked back to see some deathly white pale face and some relived faces. I turned to Michiru and said "ahh, Michiru were here maybe on the way back." "OK!" she hopped out of the car. We all unbuckled our seat belts and got out of the van. They looked a little shaken but were able to walk decently. We meet up with the others at the entrance

~in the mall~

"Ok so now what?" Kusibi asked as he drank from a Gatorade bottle he bought on the way in. I sighed as I had been holding in my breath due to a shop smelling like axe. Bleh. We stopped in front of me and Kanames favorite store. "Yay! Hot topic time!" Michiru yelled out as she skipped into the store. All of us fallowed. 'This is definitely weird there to…calm. It's SCARY!' "Ok same rules just like the car and house now go choose whatever your gonna wear for the next I don't know eight days. Go!" we scattered out around the compact store. Thank god we came early. I had found some hoodies with my favorite bands on it. Now for the shirts. I walked past most of the people I knew then I saw it was barely hanging on by a few inches a vampire knight hoodies. I looked around, good no kaname anywhere. I sighed relived as I walked toward the hoodies near the shirts. Almost there. "Hey October whats up?" Crap. I turned around and stared into hazel eyes. "Hey Mike. How have you been?" "Fine, you know the usual. Sooooo." I glanced down awkwardly. He was rubbing his neck and looking to the side. "Anyway nice to see you again Mike but I have to go and-" "Oi, Octob-Oh hey Mike!" Michiru said coming near us everyone fallowing her lead and I can see a whole bunch of clothes in their arms along with some hoodies and shoes. Was that hair dye? I turned around and quickly grabbed the Vampire Knight Hoodie. Yay Kaname and Zero, Yuuki can just go somewhere. I grabbed a few random shirts and went to the cash register. Mike fallowing me now. I set my stuff and all the others down on the counter and saw that the cashier almost looked like a vampire with a pale skin tone. "Listen October here's my new number call me some time hmm? Anyway bye." I saw him pivot and exit the store to join up with a couple of other guys. I got out like three credit cards and left the store about thirty minutes later. I saw the time "wow it's already twelve amazing." I stared at a now starving group of ninjas and friends. My stomach growled and I blushed and said "ok who wants food?" is it me or is there a river of drool in here?

~at the food court~

We had settled down with a whole bunch of food and pulled seven tables together. Earning some glares but none the less we ate without disruption till'. "October can we play M.A.S.H.?" I set down my sprite and looked at her thinking it over. "If you have a paper and pen yes we can" speak of the devil a piece of paper from a journal and two pens were in front of me. I wrote down mash and other words on the paper. Tobi who was magically sitting in front of us asked in a chirpy voice "whats MASH Michiru-chan?" Michiru squealed like a fangirl and told him all about it. She focused her attention back on me as I tapped hr shoulder with my pen 7 columns and 5 rows on each column.

Now having everyone staring at us we played "ok Michiru name 4 boys and I name the last one go." "For my husband Ummm…Aoi from beast master, Dante, Neko Nero and Vergil!" "Easy on the devil may cry but anyway I swear if you get neko Nero. Anyway I choose agnus from DMC as well." "Ewww that dude with the ugly looking ponytail and glasses or monocle what ever he wears!" "Yes him." "Ok for my car I want a Lamborghini, Ferrari, Limo and sports car I don't car what the details just a sports car" I quickly scribbled what she said down as I heard her making driving noises. So childish oh well I wrote down hot wheels under the sports car. "For my pet I want a kitty, Neko Nero if I don't get him, Neko Vergil if I don't get him and a lion cub." I wrote down a rat "for the colour of my car I want red, black and neon pink and orange." I wrote down puke green. "For the number of kids two, five and three an one." I wrote down 4. "Job I want manga artist, video game designer, video game tester and vet." I wrote down cat food

Tester. Few more laughs.

"For my salary I want 5oo million, 20 mill, 10 thsd and 500 thsd." I wrote down a penny. "Ok" I said finishing writing I started making a spiral. "Tell me when to stop." It was a few more turns when she said stop. I counted and it was a total of seven. I crossed out every seventh choice and told her the results. Everyone's eyes now on mine as anticipation overwhelmed them. I cleared my thought and read. "You will first live in an apartment in New York. When your there you meet Dante who you fall in love with and live at devil may cry with him. You and Him will have 4 of your kids running around the house. You get a puke green sports car from a man named Agnus but get the colour redone and then sell it for a high price. You getta job as a cat food tester but quit after a while and get a nother job and you get a neko Vergil and you love him very much but Dante forgives him for being a douche of a brother. And you get 500 million dollars a week. The end." They started clapping and we left the food court to go back to the van.

~back at the house~

Every one of the ninjas went up stairs to change awhile we stayed down stairs talking. "Is it me or do they seem really quiet?""Yeah but now that I think about it they have been fallowing one of us. But a specific person to be exact." Michiru said her head resting on her hand that was placed on her knee. We all stared at the stairs and sighed. "Well thanks for taking us to the mall and getting us this stuff October see you later." There was a honk out side as Michiru finished what she was saying. "Bye everyone!" she quickly said shutting the door behind her, bags in the other hand she waved and we saw her leave. "Hey my moms gonna be here any minute so remember take lots of pics if you can." I stared at him blushing a little. "Naw I'm just joking unless you want to" he chuckled a bit and lifted his bags and waved as he went out the door to the hummer that was waiting for him. We waved bye and shut the door. It was me and kaname. She said her mom would pick her up in ten minutes. Out of boredom we started playing paper, rock, scissors. "So what do you think there up to?" she asked after our 2cd round. "I don't know but it isn't gonna be good" "listen watch your back when were gone. Just because they said a few 'trusting' words don't make them sealed to a contract. Be careful they might strike you at anytime when where gone." I looked to the side at the clock. Her mom should be here any moment. "Yeah I know and if I do im pretty sure I can kick their asses back to konoha." We laughed until we heard a car honk. We smiled to each other as she left two bags in her hand. I shut the door and locked it. I turned around only to make contact with a fist to my cheek. I fell to the floor clutching the side of my face. I saw four angry looking ninjas staring down at me. "Well fuck" I said and then I felt a foot connect with my ribs.

:D

DUN DUN DUN it's a cliffy. Mwuhahahaha. Yay 6 pages on word but I could have done better. But then again it's like 4:07 am in the morning on an Easter Sunday. So happy Easter to those who do celebrate it. And to those that don't well then happy Sunday. I don't own anything but my oc's. As for that mike thing well you will find out maybe next chapter if I get enough reviews nothing much maybe 2?

I have my reasons for not updating I got addicted to Beast Master which I finished in a day yay. Devil may cry is also a reason I support Nero. Why? Because I can. So anyway….that mash thing came outta no where

What will happen to October next chapter? Will someone save her? Or will she be beaten to a bloody pulp? Who is mike? Will she call him? What happened to Savanna and Teresa? All these will be answered next chapter! If you hate devil may cry skip the next part~ AKATSUKICHIBIS789

And now from our sponsors

* * *

~dramatic moment here Vergil is falling off a cliff and Dante watching trying to save him~ 0.o

Dante: huh

Vergil: hello

Dante: ahh you fell like 40 stories

Vergil: and would you believe at the bottom of those 40 stories there would be a crate full of marshmallows?

Dante: No

Vergil: and you would be right

Dante: so how did you live?

Vergil: Love

Dante: Love?

Vergil: Love

Dante: who's love?

Vergil: your love (an: yaoi! I mean cough~)

Dante: My love?

Vergil: mmhmm

Dante: what the hell are you talking about?

Vergil: I don't know I hit my head pretty hard when I landed

Dante: Do you remember the mission?

Vergil: to ensure the survival of John Connor

Dante: ~staring at him crazy~…..Close enough

Vergil: anyway I think its time for a marshmallow ride ~jumps off the cliff~ MARSHMALLLLLLOW~ ~lands~ FUUUUUCK~


	4. Chapter 4: :D

Chapter 4: all is well…horrible

. We smiled to each other as she left two bags in her hand. I shut the door and locked it. I turned around only to make contact with a fist to my cheek. I fell to the floor clutching the side of my face. I saw four angry looking ninjas staring down at me. "Well fuck" I said and then I felt a foot connect with my ribs.

I just laid there on the floor with my own thoughts. Why had no one heard that? I heard a voice, a voice laced with so much malice it would put kyuubi to shame. I smirked, and despite what had just happened I didn't really care. Years of abusive foster parents and my own parents, let's just say I have learned to grow use to it. I try to get back up but my arm collapses under me and I hear scoffs coming from all around me. The voice came again but loud enough that I though everyone can hear it. Well it's like they say if you can't beat them in them, right? I took that chance and relaxed as the voice I would have thought would be my imagination took over. I could still see and feel what was going on around me. It was if I was watching a movie only this was real. I could se many emotions going through the eyes staring at me now, anger, confusion, worry and something else was it fear? My vision sharpened and my smile grew, bangs covering my face hiding my eyes and casting an eerie shadow. Yeah that was definitely fear in their eyes now, "those menacing eyes" I whispered. They flinched, my smile grew 'I wonder if I can beat Alucard with this smile'. They look determined now and I swipe at them getting a scratch across some ones arm. The fight begins as I duck quickly to dodge a kick to my face. I throw a punch to the nearest one. The go flying into the wall and lets the hood on their head retreat I see the colour of hair, red. I instantly recognized who this was, Taka. I try to take control of my body again but my attempts fail as I feel a burning sensation in my eyes. I see blood, everywhere, voices telling me im worthless, loser, a rat. I yell and I instantly stop my fist from punching Taka's leader. He smirks and I turn my back on him and run towards my room passing by a few akatsuki members who I'm now guessing are shocked, I open my door and slam it shut. I lock it and turn on my radio as I go to my personal bathroom. I look into the mirror, theres blood coming from my nose, thankfully not broken, and a now busted lip. I see a bruise forming all along my arms. I suddenly take my hand away from my stomach as I feel pain radiating off it as I touch it. I hear a small beeping noise from my room and I go to my computer, it's an email…

_Hidan-chan aka kaname_

_Hey I left something at your house. I'll be over in a few min. see you oh btw Teresa came back from the dentist with Savanna im bringing them over as well. Lol my moms out drank too much, taking her car, alright sees you. :D_

"Fuck!" I quickly raced to my bathroom again applying as much cover-up as I can. I hear scratching at my door I finish with the make up, and close the door, so much for the broken lip. I open my door and I see Blondie, Nightmare and Bitey outside my door. I go out and close my door. Their all eyeing me quizzically, expecting an answer as to why there was a huge commotion downstairs. "I fell." I said as I walked down stairs and into the living room. My mind goes into shock but my face remains calm. There was no broken glass or anything like I had expected. Suddenly an orange and black human form jumps at me. My arms blood circulation cuts off due to the force applied to it. "October-chan Tobi cleaned up after the fight between you and Taka~" I smack my forehead and feel glares at my back. "Umm thanks Tobi, but be a good boy and let go of my arm." He let go and started jumping and screaming. "TOBI'S A GOOD BOY RIGHT OCTOBER-CHAN?" "Huh sure." I say as I get the bags abandoned by the sofa. I take out the Vampire Knight Hoodie and put it on and walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. I take some fruit punch out and pour a drop on each of them. They poof back to humans with wolf ears and tails, I roll my eyes as their ears twitch. "So the questioning thing is gonna have to hold off for a while ok?" they nod and I hear a knock at the door. I leave the kitchen to go answer the door. I open the door only to be glomped by a dog. I have a 'wtf' glare on my face. "Hope you don't mind I had to dog sit today for my neighbour." I pick the dog up from the floor and see the tag 'Max' "that's original," I put him back down and midnights comes around the corner and max runs towards him they go into the kitchen and out the door. Wait out the door; I look towards Teresa, Savanna and Kaname. I saw Kanames eye twitching. I smirk and respond "take a picture it last longer." I hear laughter behind me and I remember my 3 favourite akatsuki members are behind me. There by my side now, I see a gleam in Savannas eyes. "Bitch just got owned." I hit the Jashinist over the head. "What the fuck bitch- OWW" I hit him again. Teresa laughs and Savanna is on the floor clutching her side. Kaname goes in the kitchen and grabs something. Teresa stops laughing and says "Yeah something important to know don't I repeat DON'T cuss in front of October." "Correct now who wants a cookie?" Kaname says handing a cookie to everyone in the little group we made in the living room. I shaked my head no as she offered me one. "COOKIE HATER NOM NOM NOM" Savanna says pointing at me and Teresa shoves Savannas cookie into her mouth. "And proud of it now come on lets go to the back yard and stop force feeding Savanna, Teresa." We head out side and see everyone in their clothing we bought them hanging out. Hidan and Deidara run off. Itachi stays with us. I see team Taka staring at me. I secretly flick them off. They don't notice and we go over to and unoccupied pecan tree.

We all climb up the tree and I hang upside down." I feel like singing wanna sing with me?" Savanna asked Teresa, she says ok and we watch as life goes on around us. Hidan and Kakuzu start fighting over something, Sasori is working on something, Deidara was sculpting, was that a bird? Taka still glaring at me and Itachi, team 7 split up Sakura was stalking the younger Sasuke, who was talking to Naruto. Kakashi was in the other tree. Kisame was holding a foot ball getting ready to throw it at Hidans head. Zetsu is playing checkers with Tobi and Midnight is chasing Max. I laugh and I relax. I sit up letting the blood from my head go back to its normal places. I hear an explosion go off. I turn quickly and see Deidara smiling crazily. He has everybody's attention now and yells out 'art's a bang'. Teresa suddenly shouts "LIES, ARTS AN ETERNAL BEAUTY." I hear a voice in the background knowing to be Sasori's, say "finally a person who has good taste in art." "So I guess this means that all of you can use chakra. Fabulous!" I hop down from the tree the others doing the same. "I GOT IT! POKEMON!" I pale "not this again" suddenly my arms are being pulled by Teresa and Savanna begging to get something from my room. "If you let my arms go then yes!" the smile and race up to my room and im stuck with kaname and 18 ninjas. "Can anything else go wrong?"

"Ok were back!" there holding up MY IPod! "Savanna, Teresa what are you doing with that?" "One word naruto abridged" there was a pause then Kaname spoke up. "Umm…Savanna that's two words." "LIES!" "No actually it is two words Savanna." "Teresa your suppose to be baking me up GAWD ALL OF YOU ARE MEAN!"

"Savanna did you forget to take your happy pills?" I asked trying to cheer up the mood. "yup but did you forget to take your anti-depressants?" I rolled my eyes "nope!" I exclaim and now we have everyone attention. We hear a cough and we all turn to the icha-icha lover. "So whats this 'Naruto Abridged?" we smile a very cruel smile we call it out Cheshire cat smile. "TO THE MAGICAL PS3!" we all headed to the living room and I grabbed a controller. I pressed the PS button and everyone settled down on the floor or the couches or the bean bags take your pick. Taka far away from me as possible. I sign in as GOTHICFAIRY789. And go to 'internet search', we all wait and I search up YouTube. Curious look on there face, I click on the first link and wait again the screen is now red and black and the YouTube XL page comes up and I go to the word box and type in 'NTAS' I look at Teresa, Savanna and Kaname. "So what number between 1-30?

"28!" "17!" "38894547" I have a serious 'WTF' face on now "Im gonna pretend I didn't hear that so random person being…..Naruto you choose!" "Uhh 17?" "YES NARUTO YOU'RE THE BEST!" Teresa gets up and starts glomming him outta no where. 'Weird I thought she liked that other fish guy' I shrug and I type in 17 after the NTAS. Wait waiting waiting Bingo! I click on one of the videos and it loads quickly I put it on full screen. Everybody stares at the screen. And I press play. The computer comes up with the names and its 'Neji V.S. Hinata'

"Dude alright I get to fight a girl and stuff SWEET! Oh yeah and Kiba I'll like totally avenge you and stuff"

"I have to win for naruto"

"20$ on Neji!"

"Wow thanks Naruto."

There was a sudden knocking on the door. I paused it and went over to the door and stood against it. Well after successfully not tripping over anyone…well almost. I almost fell due to the sudden movement of people legs. I made my way over to the door and asked "who is it and what the hell do you want?" what happened next made me stumble back. "Its me Mike we need to talk."

Line~line~line~line~line~line~ hello~line~line~line~ Line~line~line~line~line Line~

Ok I know its short but hey I haven't updated in a while. Besides I will be able to update more now that school is out yay! Ok I now have my own ps3 profile add me if you want. Yes It is GOTHICFAIRY789 don't hate eat a cookie you appreciate! Ok I don't own anything and ill update next Friday so happy June 9th! (Virtual magical Cookies to those who know whose birthday is today: D)

-Lines of doom-

Wanna know whats crazy? Listening to caramelldansen speed up x2 at 4:50 am that's crazy especially when your sleep deprived! DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION! –me

i didn't ask anything-the voices oldest brother

Exactly!-me

0.e whatever ~walks off~ -him


	5. Chapter 5:B

Chapter 5: =A='

I made my way over to the door and asked "who is it and what the hell do you want?" what happened next made me stumble back. "Its me Mike we need to talk."

Line~line~line~line~line~line~ hello~line~line~line~ Line~line~line~line~line Line~

I sighed and glared at the door hoping to set fire to the person on the other side. "If I let you in you have to promise not to try anything." I warned ready to open the door, "yeah sure just let me in!" I opened the door and said "what," in a strict voice. "Hi to you to, can I come in or not?" I moved outta his way and he came in and stared at me. "Take a damn picture it last longer." "Ok is the language really necessary? I mean im just coming over here to talk to you." I closed the door and continued glaring at him. It was dead silent except for the ps3's fan running. We heard a cough and turned to our audience. "Let's go to the kitchen," I said already heading there. As soon as we got there I turned to him "what do you want now Mike?" he looked to the side and faced me again sit it might take a minute or 2. I shook my head but sat down anyway, he sat opposite of me. "Ok first stop with the glaring and second take a chill pill." I lightened my glare and stopped tensing. "Better but anyway I was coming over here to check up on you but it seems you have all the company you need. Shame on you for not inviting me to the party hikari-chan." I could hear the sneer in his voice as I clenched my hands till they bled and suddenly there was a growl from the table. Midnight was nose to nose with him growling and he just smiled and said "get this _**MUTT **_of yours outta my face. **Or else I might let loose on it.**" "**So you wanna play like that, fine then let's take this out into the forest.**" He nodded and we both got up and headed into the back yard out the gate and walked into the middle of the heavily forested trees. "Oh October what happened to us we were such good friends till you went away for so long. _We_ got so lonely not being around _our_ own kind" I clenched my fist digging my nails further in to my hand.

"First off we may be alike but we will never be '**friends' **you got that. And second don't ever call Midnight a mutt you filthy half-breed!" I lunged at him and he dogged it ready to punch me midnight lunged at his pet wolf if I remember correctly Yumi. I dodged the oncoming blows and we skidded to a halt. I saw his eyes turn from their normal brown to blue. My eyes coming red and we showed our fangs. "Ladies first." He said staring at me and I attacked as he lunged. I got a scrape on his arm and him a scrape on mine as well. I felt their presences in the branches.

"**looks like we have a show now." **He said smirk still on his face yumi was by his side now and midnight by mine both were bleeding here and there with scratched to. I smirked and said right before we lunged at each others throats "**well lets give them a good one then!"**

* * *

Don't you just love cliffys? See I promised id update not just a long story but it was rushed with 2 days to type it. I own nothing but how was it. I would like to thank the reviewers them being:

My first reviewer person: Garra'sGurl101

Patricia I

Iwant2beAcookie

VampireWolfGirl x2

Immortal-lover14 x2

Thisnamecannotberead

And anyone else who read the story if I get 2 reviews I might just post another one up sooner than expected so anyway REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6:Z

Chapter 5: =w='

Line~line~line~line~line~line~ hello~line~line~line~ Line~line~line~line~line Line~

"**looks like we have a show now." **He said smirk still on his face yumi was by his side now and midnight by mine both were bleeding here and there with scratched to. I smirked and said right before we lunged at each others throats "**well let's give them a good one then!"**

Line~line~line~line~line~line~ hello~line~line~line~ Line~line~line~line~line~line 

"What is it with me getting attacked today?" I said dodging another swipe at my throat. He came at me again after landing. When he was in distance I round housed kicked him in the face sending him into a tree a few yards away. "Your gonna pay for that bitch!"

My eyes I had closed shot open "those words, those same exact words."

Flashback 5 years before age: 12~

I rushed to finish lunch for the new foster parents I had this time. At first I though they weren't gonna be like the last family. The very thought gave me shivers. But no these people were exactly the same, nice with the public the devil when alone. No these people were the monsters under your bed, in your dreams, the one in your little kiddie stories. That's what described these people. I quickly rushed to put the last plate on the table and headed back to the kitchen to get drinks but was stopped on the way there. It was their biological child Thomas. "Where do you think your going?" I looked towards the ground. 'Maybe if I answer him he'll leave me alone not like last time.' I still had a bruise from last time on my arm. "Well answer me or I'll have father deal with you." "To get the rest of your families dinner master Thomas." I had to hold down the fear in my throat. You see deal in this family if applied to me was to beat me till I passed out. I received a harsh slap to the back of my head and I bit my lip. "Look at me when im talking to you. You little bastard!" I looked up at him. His full of hate to me and me alone. 'Why do you hate me so much! I don't even know them. Maybe if-'I was jerked from my thoughts by a hand grabbing my shoulder. "Is there a problem here tom?" 'Shit' "oh nothing father just our servant not doing her job and slacking off." I resisted lunging at him and beat him like his family does me. To hear there screams till they bleed. No whats wrong with me maybe there sense of humour is getting to me. "Ill deal with it later but you need to go and get ready for lunch while hikari here finishes it" he nodded and walked away I turned to his father, Victor. I received a slap and he walked away I ignored the pain and quickly headed to the kitchen

After serving them lunch~

I quickly drowned down my water only a little bit left good for one more drink. I opened the door only to crash into Victor again I yelped. "I-I'm sorry master Victor I'll-"I got a punch to my stomach and crumpled to the floor. "Your gonna pay for that bitch!" "No don't"

End flashback~

"No don't! Don't do it October! Stop!" I was brought back to reality by michiru screaming my name for me to stop. I halted my fist a few inches away from Mike's heart Michiru was crying and I heard sobs coming from the back "Michiru, Teresa, Savanna, Kaname im really sorry for everything you saw here at this moment. I looked back to see smirks, confusion, tears, fear, and many other emotions. I let my hand fall to my side and with all the strength I had left I ran toward the forest just praying to get to the clearing in the middle of it.

I ran deeper and deeper I heard paws hitting the forest floor 'don't be one of them let it be midnight, please!" I ran ino the clearance and stopped at a large rock. I sat next to it pulling my knees up to my chest and replaying the events that just happened in my head till I heard a voice. I looked to my side to see Midnight in his human form. His wild midnight hair with matching eyes and a smile plastered on his face." you know its okay right. I mean its okay to cry besides if michiru wasn't there to save his sorry ass he'd be dead by now. Besides I know you weren't gonna kill him your to nice." I smiled while looking down "thank you midnight." "No problem that's what were here for now lets get our cuts healed" he touched my arm and a blue aura surrounded us and both our cuts disappeared with thin air. "There much better right? Ha-ha what am I gonna do with you October." I nodded and my tears fell freely.

Kanames pov~

We dragged mike back to the house magically Savanna had rope handy so we tied him up and Teresa had tape. I eyed them quizzically and they smiled despite what went down. We all crowded around in the living room. "So uh anyone wanna explain what when on back there?" naruto asked while eyeing all of the ones without a tail and ears like a wolf. "ih chn ephan phit!" mike yelled err muffled. "Savanna remove the tape. "With pleasure." She without warning ripped off the tape earning a yell from him. "Shut up and tell us or she does it again." He nodded and moved his shoulder letting his bonds fall off him. "Well theres no point in escaping especially now that I think about it aren't these the main characters from naruto?" "Yes now explain." "alright hold your tails why don't ya' yumi transform and come over here and heal me!" there was a moment and a girl with silky midback length hair walked in she had crystal blue eyes walked in and went over to him and touched his arm both of them glowing a green colour. "Ok change back and go do something" she nodded and left but not with out earning a few comments from some certain guys. "ok where to start ok first thing I may look 17 but im not im 19 so im 2 years older then her and second can I get a glass of water this will be a looooong explanation so get comfy." Teresa went and got a glass of water for him and he started telling us. "ok it starts when she was 8 and I was 10 her mom and dad called us over to the kitchen and before we started playing that day we saw a giant dusty book on the kitchen counter we ignored it but soon it would be our guide." He got a few curios glances but continued "now before that time we just tought we were ordinary humans but when her parents told us that we were really wolf demons we were so exsited and couldn't wait to tell anyone we could fine. But those dreams were crushed as they told us more. They told me my father was a human but my mother was a wolf demon they knew. Know wonder they were best friends. But as you heard her yell im a halfbreed while she is well a fullbreed. now if i remeber correctly all the fullbreed demons were to be killed off. while us halfbreeds were to be the only ones left. and thanks to my mom leveing stuff around i also learned that she and her entire family were ordered to be killed off no survivors what so ever." I saw 3 people fidget he continued. "it said somewhere in the report she left that full breed were to be all killed off said they were a danger to humans and their own kind. and well what you saw back there was the problem. so thanks to the councils decision all fullbreeds and there servants were to be killed." all of them looked confused. "Now Yumi and Midnight are servants its what all of us demons get when we turn 15. but Yumi unlike Midnight can only stay in human form for 2 hours while Midnight can stay up to 5 hours. but if they were to go over the limit the cost is there life by the minute. Servants protect there master at all costs. They can change into human form only when told to or there master is in danger or their mind is haywire being controlled by there inner demon. So anyway the council sent special units to hunt and kill on the spot the full breed. Now you see her parents told her to go to that clearing and hide in the false rock if need be. Now my mother part of the people that send out their servants gave October her's when she returned here. Now her parents in the human world were very smart and were very very rich. so they left a will for the humans to find thus she inherited this house and a large profit of money. now the reason why theres so many rooms is because her parents helped hide fullbreeds. as i said her parents were smart and often would cast a powder substance on those who came here if not fullbreed and were a unit in desguise except for my mother. Her Parents knew she wouldn't tell. now lets skip to when she is 9 years old. Thats the time when they came. her parents didn't have time to prepare and the next thing October knew was she was running for her life she made it to the clearing. she could hear the screams from over there and the next time i saw her was in the hospital due to a fatal accident. she was the only one to make it out alive. and every family she has been with all died except for her. she was a happy person till that day then boom shes completely shut off from the world and refused to talk to anyone for a month when she returned. the police found her in the clearing after following a blood trail there. they heard her mumbling the number 18 over and over." he drank the rest of the water ignoreing all the stares and glares."so then after that the concil named her-" "the demon of death" we all turned to see October eyes pitch black void of any emotion and what were guessing is Midnights human form.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFFY OF DEATH ok short but i was on a trip so cha. i own nothing but october and my freinds oc's well how about that exsplanation? long right. yup took me 30 min to type and 3hrs to write thanks adult swim for cureing a small writers ill post another chapter if i get 2 reviews. yay i got 370 hits and 163 visitors i would like to thank all of you :D you earn a hug but i cant so heres a bet if i get 4 reviews ill update almost every thursday. if i don't well then almost every friday if i can type. now im going to bed its 4:12 am REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: karoke! 0o

Chapter 7: :D

ok i own nothing sadly all songs go to their rightful (awsome) owners and i don't naruto if i did well lets just say it wouldn't be sasuke leaving the village and lots of other things would go down but i do own my oc's ENJOY THE 6,285 WORD STORY! :D

* * *

Line~line~line~line~line~line~ hello~line~line~line~ Line~line~line~line~line Line~

_He drank the rest of the water ignoring all the stares and glares. "so then after that the council named her-" "the demon of death" we all turned to see October eyes pitch black void of any emotion and what were guessing is Midnights human form._

Octobers pov~

"Tch, come on Midnight." I went up stairs into my room. I sat down on my bed Midnight in my computer chair. We soon heard foot steps running up the stairs then the hall. The door to my room burst open and I threw a plushies at his head. Mike just stood there a 'What-The-Hell-Was-That' look on his face. "I'm not gonna ask what that was but anyway" I rolled my eyes "idiot." "Nya~ why do you have to be so mean October-chan~?" "Damn you and you fucking abilities to fucking erase unwanted thoughts!" he put a hand over his mouth and frowned. "Ohhhhhhh~ October-chan said a very bad word TWICE!" "SHUT UP!" I heard laughing and looked to see Midnight rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. "OI, that goes for you to, you know what screw this!" I grabbed Mike by his shirt and dragged him to the staircase. The next thing I did had sent Midnight into a laughing frenzy. I threw him off the stairs. I heard laughter erupt from down stairs and went back to my room. He probably landed on his hands sneaky bastard. I heard foot steps running up the stairs again. Yumi was talking to Midnight now and Mike walked in again. We turned around as we heard a lot of foot steps gong up the stairs and heading to my room. Mike barely missed an flying in turns landed next to me on my bed of plushies which sent a billion of plushies in the air some how magically landing missing everyone. I caught a random plushies in the air and saw it was my favorite Inuyasha plushies. "Nya~ SESHY-CHAN!" I hugged the 13" plushies close to me ignoring everyone's stares. "Kya~ SASU-CHAN!" michiru yelled hugging a sasuke plushies close to her. I laughed noticing the two sasukes pale and scoot away from her. Was that an angry sakura? "MY HI-FUCKING-DAN PLUSHIE DAMNIT!" Savanna yelled I noticed hidan wonder if he should like her or hate her for being a fangirl. and then the most out of character thing happened we heard kaname scream "MINE GOD FUCKING DAMNIT ALL TO HELL IF ANYONE TAKES MY ZERO PLUSHIE" we all had a 'wtf' look on our face well the ones that had emotion did. I stared off in to space thinking about one time we all had done this. I was brought outta my thought by Michiru shaking my shoulders yelling "OH NO SHE FLASH BACKING. STOP! STOP!" "GAH MICHIRU IM OK STOP!" she let go sending me back knocking my head into the wall with a loud bang. "Whoops." "Owie." "Hn." Michiru got a glint in her eye a started singing out loud in front of everyone. "OLD-MC. KONOHA HAD CLAN EI EI OH AND IN THAT CLAN HE HAD A UCHIHA WITH A HN HN HERE AN A HN HN THERE HERE A HN THERE A HN OLD-MC-ACK!" I tackled her covering her mouth as I felt lots of hostility in the air. "Ok let's just settle this on karaoke. After school tomorrow." I heard a few groans in the room then a question. "what the fuck is school?" I threw a near by show at him but he dodged it. "ne stupid ninjas OI PUT THAT DOWN TOBI!" Tobi dropped one of the many journals that I had on my desk in the room. "but tobi just wanted to see what was in it October-chan~" "later as for that question school is basically a living hell hole aka in your world 'academy'" I added emphasis on that last part by putting both hands up and making a peace sign and curling it. "Ok so school is the same thing as academy but there has to be some difference, UN. I mean you guys aren't ninjas, un. so what do you do there, un?" "uh kaname Mine explaining this while Me and Michiru Go get something for lunch. Were ordering Chinese." "sure." I grabbed michiru and hightailed it down the hall and the stairs.

Kaname pov~

"ok well we aren't ninjas so basically we learn algebra, geometry, science, math, reading, History, art and every ones worst nightmare...physical education aka GYM MWHAHAHAHAHA...I mean cough." they all had confused faces "what the hell is algebra and geometry?" damnit. "midnight can you please move I need to use her computer?" he nodded and moved out the way going to sit on the bed. I moved to sit in the chair and pulled up the screen. "whoa ok umm OCTOBER WERE USING YOUR COMPUTER AND YOUR PLAYLIST K! I heard a 'k' and preceded to the internet answering the question that's probably on everyones mind "well you see she has a thing for Garra. specially that chibi, cute, evil dancing one." I turned around and stared at naruto "she also like you a little especially with all the chibi kyuubi pick she's drawn." I heard stiffled laughs and turned to face the screen I typed in playlist and on the tab I typed in on the Google search bar 'Geometry' it loaded and I went to playlist. clicked on her main one and picked a song. I turned on the stereos to full blast making everyone flinch when the soon came on. "ok it says here geometry is about shapes and their all heard a cough so we all tuned around to see Midnight singing along to the song.

**_"Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_**  
**_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._**  
**_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_**  
**_I see what's going down._**

**_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_**  
**_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_**  
**_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_**_."_

"aww midnight I didn't know you cared about me~" yumi said hugging him he pushed her off and kept singing. I turned back around singing the next part while typing in 'algebra'

_"Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."_

I laughed as he growled but continued singing.

_**"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**_  
_**every action in this world will bear a consequence**_  
_**If you wade around forever, you will surely drown**_  
_**I see what's going down."**_

Michiru came in and started singing the next part. 'almost gave me an f-ing heart attack!'

"I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found"

"ok so algebra is basically real life math into problems I'll explain later." we all turned our head to the door seeing October come in singing the next verse

"Face_ down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough._"

she smiled as I put a thumb up as she repeated the verse. The next verses they sang together.

**_"One day she will tell you that she has had enough_**  
_**It's coming round again**_**."**

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_  
_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_  
_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_  
_**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_  
_**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

_**Face down in the dirt, she said,**_  
_**"This doesn't hurt", she said,**_  
_**"I finally had enough."**_

"ok that was weird but anyway how long"

"seeing as how I bribed them about an hour. so you explained it?" she said making her way through the crowded room. "ok everyone grab a chair or something theres to many of you and I swear if I trip." she made her way to the bed kicking and shoving people and plushies outta her way. the next started as she sat on her bed. everyone either sat on the floor, the bed and the random sofa in the room. "hey is that a new drawing?" she looked up from her journal and quickly closed it. "no it's the chibi one I was working on Friday. Hey do you wanna ride home after we eat Michiru cause I'm bored being stuck in this house and they have clothes so yeah." "hmm oh yeah sure but before we eat I say we go karaoke now and just make it a tournament that everyone has to compete!" "oh god not agian."i said face palming; I tend to do that a lot "what do you mean Kaname-chan?" tobi said sitting on the floor playing with a keroro plushies from. "when she's in a singing mood she does what rock lee does and goes all 'may the power of youth be with you and blah blah blah' it's annoying and she won't stop unless she gets food or sings thus us having to do this competition. so everybody down stairs! by the way last one has to I don't know feed midnight for the next week?" October said making her way out the door at full speed. "damn it." I said getting up from my chair and raced down stairs exiting outta everything.

Michirus pov~

I raced down stairs and into the closet to get the plug-in karaoke machine. I lugged it out and started hooking it up while everyone started staring at it like it was a monster or something. I turned off the ps3 with was still on for some reason. and turned the channel to the karaoke screen where you could look up any song and sing it. "I feel like doing that one thing that one dude did at the chunnin exams and pull a random napkin outta my shirt." "loll Michiru that would be hilarious. ok so who wants to go first an against who. "oh tobi wants to go first. but tobi doesn't know how to play!" "oh tobi its ok just read the words on the screen and sing along to them. here I'll be your opponent I'm not very good at it either." I said picking up the remote and typed in 'shadow of the day'. we picked up a microphone as the song started. (A/N: tobi is underlined and Michiru is italic)

"I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way"

"good job tobi! wooooo!" Teresa yelled out loud as I laughed.

_"And the sun will set for you_  
_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_  
_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you"_

"Michiru sounds awesome!" tobi said before singing the next verse

"In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way"

I patted tobi on the head "Tobis a good boy."

_"And the sun will set for you_  
_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_  
_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you"_

we both sang the last part together

_And the shadow of the day_  
_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_  
_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

"and that is game. so audience who wins this match?" October said standing in front of us looking at all of them. a chorus of 'tobi and michiru filled the air. "alright it seems like it's a tie so let's play paper rock scissors to see who wins this match. they stood in front of each other hands held out. "ok so this is paper" I put my hand out flat on my palm. "this is rock" I put a fist into vertical angle. "and this is scissors." I made a peace sign. "so go" there was a flash of moving hands and Tobi came out as victor beating my scissors with his rock. I smiled and clapped along with a few others. "ok any volunteers..." there was a cricket in the room I swear."ok then Hidan and kakuzu get your asses up here" October said giving kakuzu a dollar. I typed in a perfect song for them. (A/N: _hidan:_ kakuzu; _both_)

_My friend's got a girlfriend_  
_Man he hates that bitch_  
_He tells me every day_  
_He says "man I really gotta lose my chick_  
_In the worst kind of way"_

_She sits on her ass _  
_He works his hands to the bone_  
_To give her money every payday_

"I kind of like this fucking song."

But she wants more dinero just to stay at home  
Well my friend  
You gotta say

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way  
na-na, Why don't you get a job?  
Say no way, say no way ya, no way  
na-na, why don't you get a job?

"it's a pretty good one curse words and money"

_I guess all his money, well it isn't enough_  
_To keep her bill collectors at bay_  
_I guess all his money, well it isn't enough_  
_Cause that girl's got expensive taste_

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way  
na-na, Why don't you get a job?  
Say no way, say no way ya, no way  
na-na, why don't you get a job?

_Well I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all_  
_But hey man free rides just don't come along_  
_every day_

_Let me tell you about my other friend now_

My friend's got a boyfriend, man she hates that dick  
She tells me every day  
He wants more dinero just to stay at home  
Well my friend  
You gotta say

_I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way_  
_na-na, Why don't you get a job?_  
_Say no way, say no way ya, no way_  
_na-na, why don't you get a job?_

_I won't give you no money, I always pay_  
_na-na, Why don't you get a job?_  
_Say no way, say no way ya, no way_  
_na-na, Why don't you get a job?"_

they dropped the microphone not even expecting results "umm in just gonna choose hidan cause I don't feel like giving kakuzu money. ok so who's next?" "hey sasori no Danna we should go next un. it looks like fun, un" "no way brat not even if you force me to." "ah but sasori if you don't then you'll have to deal with cute chibi pictures of you as a kid all over Octobers house. believe me she did it when I said her favorite character was stupid. but we all know he's awesome." I said looking at sasori with an innocent but a glare that said 'get-up-there-or-else-I'll-send-rabid-fan-girls-after-you-' look. he looked a little pale but got up there with Deidara. October typed in trouble maker. "have fun." she said throwing them the two microphones

_"Put me in a special school,_  
_Cuz I am such a fool,_  
_And I don't need a single book to teach me how to read_  
_Who needs stupid books?_  
_They are for petty crooks,_  
_And I will learn by studying the lessons in my dreams_  
So turn off the T.V.  
Cuz that's what others see  
And movies are as bad as eating chocolate ice-cream  
They only sicken me  
Don't let me play football  
I'll sack the quarterback and jack the brother of the ball

"hey this song is awsome,un"

"shut up brat and sing"

_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Never been a faker_  
_Doin' things my own way_  
_And never giving up_  
_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Not a double-taker_  
_I don't have the patience to keep it on the up._

I picked up a guitar,  
What does this signify?  
I'm gonna play some heavy metal riffs and you will die  
You wanted arts and crafts  
How's this for arts and crafts?  
Wuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh  
_That's Right!_  
_I'm growing out my hair _(insert Deidara flipping his hair XD)  
_I'm moving out to Cherokee_  
_I'm gonna be a rockstar_  
_And you are gonna bear with me_  
_Cuz I can't work a job_  
_Like any other slob,_  
Punchin' in and punchin' out and suckin' up to Bob  
Marryin' a bitch,  
Havin' seven kids,  
Givin' up and growin' old,  
And hopin' there's a god.

"ohhhhhhh sasori went ooc I should have a video camera to tape that on second thought let me go get it." Teresa said walking to the stairs.

_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Never been a faker_  
_Doin' things my own way_  
_And never giving up_  
_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Not a double-taker_  
_I don't have the patience to keep it on the up_

I'm gonna be star  
And people will crane necks  
To get a glimpse of me  
And see if I am having sex  
And studying my moves  
They try to understand  
Why I am so unlike  
The singers in the other bands  
_I'm such a mystery_  
_As anyone can see_  
_There isn't anybody else_  
_Exactly quite like me_  
_And when it's party time_  
_Like 1999_  
_I'll party by myself because I'm such a special guy_

I'm a troublemaker  
Never been a faker  
Doin' things my own way  
And never giving up.  
I'm a troublemaker  
Not a double-taker  
I don't have the patience to keep it on the up.

Keep it on the up  
_(I'm a troublemaker) _  
Keep it on the up _(UP!)_  
_(I'm a troublemaker)_  
Keep it on the up  
_(I'm a troublemaker) _  
Keep it on the up _(UP!)_  
_(I'm a troublemaker)_  
_Never giving up"_

"damn I missed it well I can always get the next one." Teresa said holding October's video camera. "ok I think Deidara won that one but Deidara how come you didn't have your un's?" he stared at us when he sat on the sofa. "oh I only have those when I talk,un" "ooooohhhh ok!" "I feel left out now so I choose kaname to be my partner" October said grabbing Kanames wrist before she could sneak outta the room. "let me guess the animal?" "by the one and only" "DISTURBED!" they both shouted earning a glare from everyone. I typed it in and handed the microphones to them they looked at each other and started singing.

**"Now!"**

we turned to see midnight smiling and had his thumbs up. "what I like that part" I shook my head and looked at the screen and sang.

_I can feel the animal inside_  
_My resolve is weakening_  
_Pounding at the doors of my mind_  
_It's nearly overpowering_  
_I cannot begin to describe_  
_The hunger that I feel again_  
_Run if you intend to survive_  
_For the beast is coming to life_  
_Taking form in the glimmer in this tainted moonlight_  
_Death approaches on this night_

_For the animal's soul is mine_  
_We will be completed right before your eyes_  
_I have no control this time_  
_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

I can hear it calling again  
The primal need is filling me  
Changes are about to begin  
And now my blood is boiling  
I can see the fear in your eyes  
But you can't bring yourself to scream  
Time to shed the mortal disguise  
For the beast is coming to life  
Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight  
Death approaches on this night

For the animal's soul is mine  
_We will be completed right before your eyes_  
I have no control this time  
_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

_We begin the hunt and I_  
_Feel the power course, as the creatures take flight_  
_For the kill is close and I will be satisfied_  
For the smell of fear tonight  
Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied  
You're mine

_For the animal's soul is mine_  
_We will be completed right before your eyes_  
_I have no control this time_  
And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight

_For the animal's soul is mine_  
_And the world around will never hear your cries_  
_An unholy crime_  
_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

"well I say that songs fitted you well October - hey please don't hit me ah im sorry im sorry!" "ne good job both of you but who won?" "I forfeit I don't wanna sing another song unless it by system of a down" "ok that makes October the winner by forfeit. OMG IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

Octobers pov~

**"you know he did have a point"**

"shut up"

I shook my head "stupid voices." I mumbled as I heard the door bell ring I went to a vase on the table by the door and put my hand in it and grabbed it. a murmur of "that's where it was damn I need to look everywhere next time." was heard with a chorus of chuckles. I opened the door and paid the man telling him he can keep the change. I grabbed the 3 bags from him and went into the kitchen. "OK YOU BALLS OF SUNSHINE COME ON AND GET LUNCH OR ELSE"

~after lunch~

"Thanks for the lunch October-chan your so nice~" Teresa said. I stared at her "you drank sprite didn't you," she nodded and helped her out to the car kaname had, savanna following. I came back right in time as Kanames cell phone rang. Everyone stared at it like they did the karaoke machine. "Speaker or non speaker?" she asked looking at me. I grinned making everyone step back to my evil aura. "Speaker let me do it this time." I turned to everyone "ok everyone be quiet for this." I turned back around as she pressed answer. "Hello who is 'tis" I said speaking in an old lady voice. I had to hold back a laugh as I heard a few do the same. "Oh im sorry I must have called the wrong person im looking for a person that goes by kaname I thought I called her phone." I seriously thought I was gonna die of suffocation when her mom said that. "Kanda is not here right now he is out with Nero slaying demons. Would you like to leave a message?" "..." I was clutching my stomach now as it was hurting."Ahh im sorry im gonna go now-" "NO WE HAVE DOGS IF YOU WANT THEM LOOK WOOF WOOFS. CHIKITY CHINA THE CHINEASE CHIKEN!" ok I couldn't hold it in anymore I bust out laughing the others doing the same. "That was not funny October! Kaname where the hells are you get your ass back over here. Bring back some fucking alcohol to!" "Ok mom I'll be there in 10 min tops." she hung up and burst out laughing. "Wow you improved that one. She didn't recognize you this time." I nodded as she left. "Ok so who wants to go for a trip? Fishy? Weasel? Jashin? Anyone?" I received glares but ignored them as mike stepped up with yumi then Deidara, suigetsu and naruto fallowed me after I shouted to the rest of the people who were gonna stay. "OK YOU KNOW THE RULES NO USING JUTSUS UNLESS NECCISERY. NO SACRIFICES IN THE HOUSE. NO KILLING HUMANS AND NO GOING OUTSIDE TILL I RETURN. MIDNIGHT YOUR INCHARGE TILL I COME BACK HAVE FUN." I locked the door behind me and proceeded to my car I showed them what to do. After a few minutes they managed to get it on properly. Luckily with no explosions. i put the sun roof down so now as i was speeding to Michiru's place to drop her off their hair was flying all over the place. "ok song time. what do you wanna listen to?" I said looking back to a pissed off Deidara. and a happy Naruto. Suigetsu didn't mind he just kept drinking my bottles of water I had back there. "whats Three Days Grace?" i smiled and put the CD he was pointing at in. i skipped to over and over and let it blast. "what is it with you and loud stuff, un!" he yelled over the music. "Hey life is ike a bomb it could go off at any moment, so live life to the fullest. You never know what might happen." There was a moment of being quiet (0.e) "so umm October-chan about the chool thing do you think I can come? I wanna see what its like!" i turned down the music so they didn't have to yell and said"yeah sure i could use some more company." "hey can i come to i wanna see this 'algebra' and 'art' class you have. "sure but i can only bring like 4 of you so i need 2 more." "hey i'll come if there will be chicks there" Michiru git Suigetsu on the head after he said that and mumbled something along the lines of 'just like Karin but nicer.' "I say you should take Sasu-chans brother!" I almost served off the road when she said that. Naruto was in the back seat laughing his butt off. "Fine consider that part of your christmas present." She said a OK and we drove to her house dropping her off then dropping Mike and Yumi Off at their house. "listen October sorry about earlier." i nodded and smiled and drove off throwing up a peace sign. "So who wants to see the school?" They said sure and i tok a right. A large 4 story building that looked gothic dtood there with its rusty gates closed. "That is what school looks like, un?" "It looks like someone dumped lots of green stuff on it." I laughed and said slowing down so they can look at it. ""It may look like that at first but you should see the inside. Theres a huge field with a forest in the back. I'll exsplain more when we get home."

At home Midnights pov~

I waved good by to October and headed over to the couch. everybody just went their seperate ways but a few follwed me. Some little pink haired girl stalking a raven haired duck butt boy and a dude with red hair sat in the living room with me. i turned it back to T.V. and saw they were showing the news. Something about our countrys debt. "Idiots."I flipped it to find more news. "Blah nothing good on." I looked over at the clock, "5:37 p.m?" 'I thought it would be earlier than that.' I shrugged an looked at the 2 kids. The pink haired one was what looked like, trying to make him go on a date with her. I laughed and caught theirs and the red dudes attention. "hey whats so funny!" The little pink haired one yelled stareing at me with curiosity and anger in her eyes. I looked at the raven haired kid and asked him "how do you put up with it? I mean shes praticly boring you to death." "Ignore it as best as possible." "Hey I don't annoy Sasuke-kun! Right Sasuke-kun!" "Hn." i laughed at them. The red haired guy left with a "Brats." i regained my compuser and told her straight up. "OK, Look he is clearly annoyed by you asking him the dumb question over and over when you know the answer is gonna be the same. How many times does he have to say it. Get over him there other fishies out there." A look of anger, suprise, and understanding passed through her eyes. she got up and quietly walked out of the room. The raven haired kid who i'm guessing is Sasuke had a look of astonishment on his face. "how did you-I mean she never. Wow." I shook my head "Hey who else is gonna tell her with out sugar-coating it." He nodded in understanding and watched the news. I got bored so I went into the the hallway. I heard talking up stairs with a lot of cussing following. I went up stairs and all the way down the hall. I walked into Octobers room and went to her computer. I turned the stero down and brung up the internet. I typed in Youtube and let it load. I started spinning in the chair i was sitting in. The little raven haired kid walked in. "yes how may I help thy?" I asked starting to enter 'Naruto' . He pointed to the screen and asked "Whats that and what does it do?" i smiled and got a chair from the wall. "sit and learn little one." he sat down with a frown on his face. "oh cheer up so sad all the time. OK basicaly its a computer it tells you stuff you wanna know well almost anything." He stared at the results from the word. "Shippuden?" "Its basicaly the time when How do i say this the older you?" He nodded and i asked him choose a number between 1 and 30." "Umm...25?" I nodded and typed in the rest i waited spining agian. he just stared at the thing till another person walked in. "Hola es como es tas?" "what the hell did you just say?" "i think i said hello what do you want. not to sure wanna watch?" "what the fuck are you watching?" "just watch you silver haired person." "Fucking fine." he pulled up a chair and we watched till October came home.

October POV~

I returned home with the 3 now dizzy ninjas. I unlocked the door and was greeted by Jugo with a simple hello. i returned with the same and he nodded and went off. "OK EVERYONE INTO THE LIVING ROOM WE NEED TO TALK. THAT MEANS NOW." I yelled the 3 I had with me fallowed me into the living room. "OK now that i have your attention I would like to announce that 4 of you will be going to school with me while the rest of you may stay here and do chores or what needs to be done. Now Deidara, Naruto and Suigetsu vaoulnteered to go with but I need one more in order for it to be allowed. Now by request of Michiru Itachi will be going. OK thats all Go do what ever for the next 2 hours while I make dinner. Dismissed"

* * *

AKATSUKICHIBIS789: and that night they had ummm idk pasta topped with cheese and chicken? And they all lived happily ever after lol OK so i WAS originally gonna post this on my birthday with is next week on the 22cd so yay but i decided 'let them have their chapter and stop depriving them' so cha cha cha I turn 15 yay but anyway~ I will post a chapter on my b-day so exspect one on that day and a nother for sasuke wich is right after mine lucky me but anyway~ is it me or were a lot of cuss words in their? ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SONGS THAT MIGHT HELP ME WITH THE KAROKE THE NEXT DAY SEND THEM IN ILL ACCEPT IT IF IT SUITS THEM NEED LIKE 3 SO ACT FAST! lol ohhh i wonder what will happen at school dun dun dun CLIFFY NO JUTSU MOTHER FUNKERS ok this was 13 pages on word so REVIEW DAMNIT! sorry for the mistakes i have been writing this till 8am so kinda hard to see with only the computer screen ok byez!


	8. Chapter 8: school with my homies

_"OK now that i have your attention I would like to announce that 4 of you will be going to school with me while the rest of you may stay here and do chores or what needs to be done. Now Deidara, Naruto and Suigetsu vaoulnteered to go with but I need one more in order for it to be allowed. Now by request of Michiru Itachi will be going. OK thats all Go do what ever for the next 2 hours while I make dinner. Dismissed"_

* * *

After an hour of exsplaining what whas gonna go on tomarrow I had started picking up every thing along with a few ninjas help. I was now laying on the couch watching some movie about a boy trying to fight demons from getting into his body while he's in a coma, or something like that. Itachi who had barely walked in,was now sitting on the floor because I was laying all over the couch. I had sit up trying my best to hind my blush from him as he looked at me. I looked around the room trying to avoid his glance. 'Stop it your acting like a freaking school girl!' "You know don't you?" I froze as he got up and stood in front of me. 'what the hell that just came outta no where.' I regained my composure and looked him straight in the eye. "mind if we talk in priviate but with out me getting stabbed for the next 72 hours?" I looked directley into his Tsukyomi (A/N: Did I spell that right?). I stood in the middle of nowhere the sky red and black. My two favorite colours. I turned to him as he spoke "How much do you know?" "Everything, I know that is was a Order by that bastard Danzo, you killed your cousin who was like a brother to you and i also know you are going blind and have a severe medical conditon thatn you have been taking medicine for so Sasuke can kill you." He stood there for a minute trying to gather together what I had just said. "What about the Akatsuki?" "I know enough to tell you trhat Tobi is noty who he appears to be." He nodded and released the Doujutsu. I was a little taken back and a bit exsaughsted. "You should get some rest we'll talk some more later." I nodded and slept on the couch

A few hours later~

"Ugh my head hurts" "About time your awake were hungry, un Oh and Kakuzu found your wallet, un" I nodde at Deidara and took out my wallet I had in my pocket. He smile and left. I started making pasta when Tobi came in. "OCTOBER-CHAN TOBI IS REALLY HUNGRY!" i squeezed my eyes and shoke my head. "I know tobi just hjang on dinner will be ready any moment." "YAY!" He ran up to me and hugged me. 'God Madara is weird' After a few more minutes of slaving away and Tobis Rambles dinner was served. I set a bowl down of it on the floor along with some water knowing Midnights human time was way over. I skipped dinner letting everyone eat as i climed up the staits to my room. I stopped on the way ande looked back Midnight was following me a big grin on his face. "Fine you can sleep in my room tonight but tonight only." He nodded and I went to sleep after a quick shower and setting my alarm 20 minutes early.

* * *

1 am in the morning~

"Now then does anyone have any information regarding anything to their assigned targets?" Pein said looking at everyone. "Other then their all complete fucking maniacs?" Hidan barked causing a few to laugh. "Quiet you will wake her and her 'servant' up then what." "well all we know is that Michiru is a total sasuke fangirl, October is a wold demon along with Mike and thats it. "Ugh fine now then Itachi, Deidara Naruto and Suigetsu make sure to gather as much information about this world were in. If possible see if anyone other than them has chakra. All of them nodded an went there seperate ways exsept Itachi Pein and Konan. "She knows alot about maybe everything. She knowsw Tobi is Madara and she knows my past maybe everyones. What sha'll we do leader-sama?" Pein Thought about what Itachi had said and spoke "Do as I said and gather any more information on her I will look into this matter as when we were in her room just yesterday I happened to find some certin books as have stored them in my room. Thanks you Itachi" He nodded and they went there seperate way but a certin suppose to be hyper cat had been snooping on them. "He so the demon knows who I am she might be of use to me then, weather she likes it or not."

* * *

I awoke from a nightmare sitting straight up in bed. Midnight looking at me alert.

'you had it agian didn't you?'

"yeah, thats the 3rd time this week i need to start taking those pills agian." I got outta bed and strted getting ready for school. I looked at the clock i still had 10 minutes left to sleep. I sighed and went back to my journal, I was about to finish my VERY detailed sketch of Itachi when it was grabbed outta my hands by none other than "Sasori what are you doing awake?" he looked at the jounal then to me once agian Trying to hide my blush but failing. "You have a crush on him don't you?" I turned redder "A-And if I do?" He looked at the jounal and closed it. "Its very Artistic but as for your question I'm still use to being a puppet but now that I'm hyuman my body not responding to sleep so I have insomnia." He left handing me my journal back and on the way out the door he mummmbled just enough so i can hear him "I won't tell." I let out air i had been holding in for a while. A howl and what was suppose to be laughs echoed through the room. "Oh shut up before I tell Yumi!" A growl then a huff followed before Midnight trotted out the room. I went to Deidaras room first opening the room and dragging Him out by his tail till he fell off. A yelp then a poof was heared as i left saying "Get ready School awaits. I wrnt to Naruto and Suigetsus room doing the same but a little more force on Naruto. When i opened the door to Itachis room I blushed madly as i saw him put his shirt on. "um s-sorry Uh yeah meet me and the o-others downstairs when your done!" I Closed the door quikly and ran/ walked almost tripping over a step on the way down.

**"ok I am only going to say this he is a HOTTIE WITH SIX PACKS YOU BETTER GET HIM AS YOU MATE OR I SWEAR!"**

I blushed madly wow perverted voices are weird. after about 20 more minutes of eating and drinking we were in my car sppedibng down the street listening to 21 Guns. When I pulled up everyone stared at them. Whispers of 'he's cute' and 'Hey look at the hotties over by that girl.' were heard. Suigetsu had a perverted grin on his face and smiled and winked at a group of near by girls who blushed and ran off laughing. "OK no rapeing and what ever you do try not to fight anyone unless provoked then yeah. And NO jutsu what so ever." "Hn" "sure,un." "sure" "Ruin all the fun fine" We stepped into the school a large amount of kids were all over the place the goths by the Libary the Nerds in the Libary the Jocks hangging around the dreaded cheerleaders by the restroom. "sluts." I mummbled I went to my locker and grabbed a couple of books for the day. i turned back around and looked at the end of my hall. Kusibi, Michiru, Savanna, Teresa, Kaname and Jocelyn were walking to me. We meet up and Savanna and Teresa pulled Suigetsu off. His arm in betwwen their breasts. A heavy look of perveyness on his face. Kusibi took Naruto with him probably to pull pranks on the Preps. And Michiru and Jocelyn took Deidara with them to do who knows what. Michiru gave me a wink and I blushed this was a set up. "OH you wait i'll get you back." I heard a cough and Looked at Itachi. "follow me I'm going to class The bells about to ring."

1st period Reading~

Everyone was staring at him seeing as his ears were twitching. "cant you put a genjutsu over you and The rest of ya'll while ya'll go here?" "I thought you said no jutsu?" 'wow Itachi did something OOC! OMG THE WORLDS COMING TO AN END RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!' "October would you kindly Introduce the new student in the class please?" i nodded and stood up dragging him with me. As we got up front Itachi stared everyone in the eyes and cast a genjutsu on all of them making it appear he dosn't have a tail and ears sticking up. "umm This is -" "Tsukyomi. Nice to meet all of you." "Thank you both of you now tae your seats an we will begin the lesson. the rest of the class went on with no one paying attention i was half listening. "Tsukyomi?" "What wrong with it?" he said looking at me with his coal black eyes. I looked away blushing and stuttering "n-nothing just an unusual name.

2cd period Algebra~

After learning Deidaras name was Katsu narutos was Rasengan and Suigetsu well he kept his name. Me and Michiru went to Algebra. we intoduced Itachi as Tsukyomi the class doing the same as reading. We got in groups everyone trying to get 'Tsukyomi' in their group but we got him first so got the hang of it and we completed the 25 equation worksheet before everyone else. "so have you made your move yet?" I blushed madly as Michiru said that seeing as how we sent Itachi to give the work to the Teacher that was sleeping. "NO!" i whisperd she giggled, "I think he likes you and besides I saw the way you two were staring at each other in the reading. "H-how do you know about that?" "aha so you admit it remember i have Office aid that period. i had to go to the classromm right next to it i was trying to get your attention but the a would be more eaiser to find in that eqation since its c has a square root of 5." 'what' "SO what do we have next after this October?" I blushed not being able to hide it as he was close to me. "art with Jocelyn and Michiru then Gym and Lunch. i blurted out quickly exscuseing myself to go to the bathroom. i stood out in the hall trying to catch my breath.I had taken all my stuff with me panning on staying out there till next period.

* * *

IM SO SORRY I LEFT IT OFF RIGHT THERE! But im spending the night as my cousins house HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME NOW I'M 15 CHA CHA CHA. lol ok mso im am gonna post liks to My pictures of Midnight October and the rest of the cast and crew on my bio to Deviantart soon. OK THIS IS **IMPORTANT **due to some stuff happening with my computer I am sorry i will not be uploading a cvhapter for sasukes birthday and the 2 stories i had originally planed to post today i am currently woring on a story i had addopted and like 5 more so i will not be uploading anymore chapter to A wolves world til my stupid computer starts working so until then happy birthday me and sasuke tomarrow.

Now then OMFG itachi and october sitting in a tree lol anyone can add me on facebook if they want October Garcia OMFFFFGGGGG GARRA WAS CRYING AND I WAS CRYING AND SQUISHING MY GARRA PLUSHIE WHEN HIS DAD TOLD HIM HE WAS LOVED OMG ITACHI-KUN YOUR SO HAWT WITH YOUR HAIR FLOATING IN THE WIND LOL so peace out my homies and see ya'll next time when my computer works i love draco!


	9. Chapter 9: WTF HAPPENED!

Chapter 9: What a wonderful life I have!

* * *

I made my way to art leaving the Uchiha with Michiru. I sat at my desk and tried to sleep or rest by laying my forehead on the cold surface of the desk closing my eyes. 'Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!'

'**Something wrong little one~'**

'Shut up I don't wanna hear you right now.'

'**Moody are we. Must be that night, you should be happy. Not many of the human wolf species have that ability~"**

I slowly opened my eyes feeling a like I was floating. I was standing in an open gray field that went on forever. I turned as 'THAT' voice spoke.

'**About time you see me again. Anyway if you plan on not hurting that lover boy you like or those other…people I suggest you sneak out as quietly as possible."**

I stared at the reflection of me. Her eyes were a crimson red but reminded me of a wolfs as well. She had black smoke coming up from the ground beneath her. Those and the long sharp canines showing when she spoke. I nodded and blinked. She was gone I closed my eyes thinking my mind was playing a trick on me. I opened them to see her right in front of me

"**See you later~" **then she suddenly pushed me. I jerked my head up as the bell rung for class to start. "There you are I was looking for you here I went into you locker and got this for you." Michiru handed me my notebook that I had been drawing in this morning. "Thanks." I said taking the note book from her. The teacher came in and we all sat down at the rectangular table. I sat in the middle of the table Michiru on my right Jocelyn on my left and the 2 akatsuki members on the ends. The teacher came around passing out a big thing of clay to each table. Deidara had a huge grin on his face. "No blowing it up either Deidara" he rolled his eyes at me and said a fine. "Ok you artistic children as being my advanced class you will be making sculptures out of clay now I will choose the top 8 and send them to a contest for this district. If yours is good enough may even go to nationals. So remember be artistic and creative. Go Crazy." she smiled and went to her desk and grabbed a bunch of papers. We went to work. I grabbed some clay and went to work making Nero's gun from Devil May Cry. Michiru and Jocelyn started making the Mario bros. Michiru got Mario and Jocelyn Luigi. Deidara started making a bird with its wings open ready to fly, and Itachi was making a katana!

Skip 35 min~

The teacher came around the class praising arts then she stopped at our table. Her eyes lit up and I heard her mumble "these will surely go to nationals." She smiled and walked off to go get 5 papers off the top her desk. She handed one to each of us. Then went off to get 3 more and hand them to 2 boys I knew as Brandon and Nero and a girl I also knew as Sarah. We will be painting these after you gloss them then I will fire them.

We put the stuff up waiting for advisory. Jocelyn took out a deck of cards from her bag and started shuffling them. "Can we play, un?" Deidara said referring to him and Itachi. Jocelyn nodded and started passing out the whole deck. Nero came to sit with us his black hair covering up his right eye and he smiled. I smiled back. "Can I play after this game?" I looked to Jocelyn and she smiled at him and nodded her head in approval. "Ok so for Tsukyomi and Katsu the games ruled are we go in order you should know ace spade and all that. So basically you're trying to catch a person lying. Yeah just follow that and the first person you get rid of all there cards wins. So let's begin." We continued plating like that Jocelyn won 1st then Michiru then Deidara. I quit after the 3rd game and laid my head on the table drifting off again. I saw her again and sat down next to her.

"So whats the plan?" she turned to look at me and thought for a moment.

"**Sneak out after they go there rooms. I'm pretty sure no ones gonna be up at 11:50. Head into the forest and if possible before you change back head to that shack you found when you first came here. I took the liberty of putting spare clothes there."**

"You know you can be perverted and annoying at times but you're really helpful and for that I trust you."

"**You should get back to class though there trying to wake you up. And Thanks…" **

October faded into nothing not hearing what the inner said next

"**For nothing foolish brat. Wait and see I will get free with or with out your help."**

"October if you wake up right now I give you my doujinshi I printed off of KyuuIta~" Michiru whispered into my ear. I got an evil grin on my face. "Foolish little-" "What have I told you about that. He says it enough" Michiru started waving her pointer finger at Itachi, who looked at her and went back to the game of go fish. They put up the card and the bell rang. I headed to gym thanking Jashin to what I found. A note was posted on the doors to the locker rooms.

_Dear students,_

_All of the coaches have left with the basket ball teams to nationals in New York._

_Seeing as how there is this and next week till school ends you will not be doing anything but walking outside. NO DRESSING OUT TILL WE GET BACK._

_-gym staff_

Chorus of yells rang out through the hall. We meet up with Naruto and Suigetsu in the hall out of breath. "Fangirls...to...Many of them. Can...We...Go...With...You?" "Sure come on I know a hall we can go through that no one takes. I lead them down a hall to our right then a left and opened a door. We walked for a minute then we ended up outside after another door. I quickly looked around not seeing 'them'. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking thinking how today was going so perfect till- "Hey October!" 'Fuck' I put on a fake smile and looked behind me. It was the preps and their 'boyfriends'. Their leader Britney with blonde curly hair with blue streaks in it was giggling and holding on to the football play next to her. Truthfully she wears a bunch of make up thinking she will be 'every boys dream girl'. But most of the boys either hated her or could stand her to a certain point. 'Now what does she want.' "So are you gonna introduce me to the gorgeous men behind you or gonna stand there like an idiot." I pointed to each of them without looking as I already knew what order they were in. "Tsukyomi, Suigetsu and Rasengan. Now if you don't mind class has begun and I would really like to get this over with." "Aww but were becoming such good friends~" I fake sneezed, "Ugh allergies are acting up." "Aww whats little October allergic to?" wow I suddenly got a mental image of her mom being Umbridge. "Sorry but I'm allergic to bullshit." I heard Suigetsu and Naruto laugh, a few of the jocks to. Now she looks pissed.

"Get her! Jeffery," The jock next to her aimed a kick at me but I grabbed it. I quickly yelled at the 3 wolf ninjas behind me. "Don't get involved what so...ever." I dodged a punch and was suddenly surrounded by the 4 jocks. 'Shouldn't Deidara and Teresa be here?' speak of the devil I saw her and him in the crowd of students forming around us shouting at the top of there lungs. "Fight fight fight" the chant went on forever. And the fight began.

With the 2 akatsuki members~

Deidara made his way over to the Uchiha. They both observed her fight making notes in their head to tell Pein. They saw how the preps joined in on the fight. She was now up against 2 jocks and 5 preps 2 came outta the crowd. She got hit 2 or 3 times while she threw punches missed kicks and claws. The crown kept chanting egging them on. She after a few more kicks and punches was now against the one that started it all. They watched the fight with anticipation. That girl looked like she was gonna drop down outta exsaughsted while the blonde looked full of energy. Yes this will be a explanation to pein alright.

With October~

Crap this last move had to count. I breathed in and out drowning out the noise my dad taught me while he was still alive.

"Now remember if you have just defeated some very strong people and almost ready to drop down calm down and drown out the noise focus on the opponent and the opponent only. Now time it right if your lucky the will throw a punch grab there arm and with all the strength you have left flip them over you and twist their arm behind there back. Now practice on this dummy your uncle Sammy let me barrow."

She threw a punch at me I grabbed her arm at the area near the shoulder and flipped her over me she landed on the concrete with a thud. I twisted her arm back I could feel tension in her arm ready to pull it out of the socket. "AHHHH HELP!" I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled off of her. Thinking it was another jock or prep I tried to elbow them but they twisted my arms behind my back. "Hey calm down, un. It's just us." Before I could say anything the teacher came over yelling what happened and questioning students. That blonde suddenly yelled out "your gonna pay for this October my dad will see to that!" I shook my head and got up after they let my arms go. I walked of with my stuff I threw in the grass murmuring "Like I care what you or your dad does." I headed to the library and went to the farthest corner of it. I took out my iPod and started listening to 'Diary of Jane.' I put the headphones in my ears and started reading the next chapter for science after gym. I stead their for all of lunch, after reading the chapter and doing the assessments which I know we had to do and making 2 copies I laid my head down looking at the clock before I dozed off. I had another 5 minutes to spare.

"Hey hey October my dad got me walkie talkies want to try them out?" I saw Mike running towards me with a pair of walkie talkies in his hand and a very large bag on his shoulder. 'Wait I remember this, this was a month before they came!' It was a November morning and I had been helping my dad rake leaves up when he came over. I looked over at my dad who smiled at me and shooed me away from the leaves I had been raking. I grabbed one and followed him into the forest. He turned to me and smiled "ok so here is what were gonna do were gonna shoot stuff and see who gets the most hits!" I looked at him like he was crazy. He put the bag down and zipped it open. He pulled out 2 paintball guns. Fully loaded and ready to go, I stared in amazement. "Pretty cool, huh? Got them both from a dude for 3 weeks of all the allowance I saved up." He put one of them in my hands lets shoot at that large pecan tree over there." He pointed at a very large tree and remembered him winning the match seeing as how this was my first time with a paintball gun. I relived the experience again "so ready to try the walkie talkies out?" I nodded and we tested how far we can go with them. We got up to 5 miles when it started getting hard to tell what he was saying. But then something unexpected happened that I didn't remember happening I heard yelling on the other end. I quickly ran yelling into the thing 'where are you at'. I just heard more yells for help and I found him after a few minutes but the scream stopped mid yell. I rocketed my self to where he was at. A figure was next to him holding a real gun that now had blood on it. Then I saw mike had blood on the side of his face and he was...dead. The man pointed the gun at me ready to shoot when I heard people yelling my name behind me. I sat up out of breathe with the librarian next to me shaking my shoulder. Her calm voice speaking "Dear your friends came to get you the school day is over go home." I looked at the clock sure enough the bell had already rung for the second run of busses to leave over 10 minutes ago. I shoved everything into my bag and quickly left with the ninjas Suigetsu and Naruto talking about today. We got into the car the ride home irritating me. As soon as I pulled into the driveway I got out shut the door and quickly went to the front door. I placed my bag down on the wall and went up stairs to lie down. I closed my door and got out my journal with some pencils. I stayed there drawing for about an hour my radio blasting out blink182's 'up all night'. I put my journal up and looked at the clock '7:37' I still had 2 hours and 23 minutes left till the transformation occurs. 'I better go and make them something.' I sighed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I got out the hugest pan I could find and like 20 packs of ramen. I sat at the table staring at the clock, already putting the ramen packs in.

'2 hours and 9 minutes left'. I suddenly felt like throwing up, I closed my eyes as an increasing pain formed in my stomach. 'No, what the hell this isn't supposed to be happening, not right now!' I quickly got up from the table knocking the chair back making a few ninjas look in my direction. I turned the stove off and rushed up the stairs tripping over a few of them. The pain increased tenfold, I grunted as I tripped over nothing ending up on the carpet. I quickly went to my bathroom and closed the door. I went to the mirror and saw my skin tone went from its normal color to a shade of white. My eyes turned from their normal black to a hazy red with black outlining and my hair turning from its normal color to a white color as well. I help my head screaming as 2 wolf ears popped out if my head the same with the tail. I suddenly went on all fours as the bones on my body went from human to wolf. After a few more ear piercing screams and the now loud banging on the door with loud yells from Tobi I had transformed into my wolf form.

No one's POV~

All the ninjas in the living room suddenly went on alert as they saw that girl who was taking care of them dash out of the kitchen. She looked as white as a ghost, Pein looked at the Akatsuki members he nodded and got up. He made his way through the people as fast as possible, he got out of the sea of people who were watching some show called 'Hetalia.' Michiru told them to watch it to try and understand the world we are in before the fight with that Mike boy. They all suddenly heard a 'thump' from up stairs all of them getting up and looked to were October had gone to. They heard a door slam shut moments later an ear piercing scream rang throughout the house. They were met with a blur of black running. Midnight was suddenly tackled he just stared at the white wolf that just tackled him then smiled. 'Midnight I don't know what happened, th-the transformation. I-it made me transform early. What the hell is happening to me?'

'Follow me Hikari well figure this out together now then you only get this every what end of the month? Now wait here till I get back!' Midnight nudged October off and leapt out the window that was open he fled up the stairs turning back to his human form. Everyone was stunned for a mere second before they quickly ran up the stairs. Midnight who was now in human form was banging on the door Tobi joined in yelling stuff. They crowded around the door Midnight stopped banging on the door and phased back to wolf form and took off down the hall. "Itachi, Kisame follow him." Pein said standing in the very back looking at the girls room looking through journals. Older Sasuke and his team quickly followed them without being seen. Meanwhile with team 7 Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura followed the 'taka' group. Midnight quickly ran outside and jumped with as much force as possible onto the roof. He knew those human wolf ninjas were following him. Right now he needed to figure out what the hell was happening. October who was pacing about was with a gray wolf who looked at her amused. He shook his head, 'join up with us when those pests outside the window are gone. I've been hearing there going to try something tonight so be on guard.' The gray wolf nodded and October jumped out the window after midnight.

* * *

Ne im sorry its so short My old computer got a virus so now we had to get a new one please don't hurt me! Now I can use all the stories i had been making while it was down can be posted so yay! I might also upload some more chapters this week not sure but exspect some due to that little problem so i will also be adding my drawings on DA now tht I have a scanner and I OWN NOTHING OR ELSE EVERYTHING WOULD BE TOTALY DIFFERENT :D

oh suspensful story and now this

...

* * *

Nero: Do you know what type of bomb it was?

Dante: The exsploding kind!

* * *

(author has Dmc addiction ignore if possible)


	10. Chapter 10 chapter an note

Chapter 10:

_All the ninjas in the living room suddenly went on alert as they saw that girl who was taking care of them dash out of the kitchen. She looked as white as a ghost, Pein looked at the Akatsuki members he nodded and got up. He made his way through the people as fast as possible, he got out of the sea of people who were watching some show called 'Hetalia.' Michiru told them to watch it to try and understand the world we are in before the fight with that Mike boy. They all suddenly heard a 'thump' from up stairs all of them getting up and looked to were October had gone to. They heard a door slam shut moments later an ear piercing scream rang throughout the house. They were met with a blur of black running. Midnight was suddenly tackled he just stared at the white wolf that just tackled him then smiled. 'Midnight I don't know what happened, th-the transformation. I-it made me transform early. What the hell is happening to me?' _

_'Follow me Hikari well figure this out together now then you only get this every what end of the month? Now wait here till I get back!' Midnight nudged October off and leapt out the window that was open he fled up the stairs turning back to his human form. Everyone was stunned for a mere second before they quickly ran up the stairs. Midnight that was now in human form was banging on the door Tobi joined in yelling stuff. They crowded around the door Midnight stopped banging on the door and phased back to wolf form and took off down the hall. "Itachi, Kisame follow him." Pein said standing in the very back looking at the girl's room looking through journals. Older Sasuke and his team quickly followed them without being seen. Meanwhile with team 7 Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura followed the 'taka' group. Midnight quickly ran outside and jumped with as much force as possible onto the roof. He knew those human wolf ninjas were following him. Right now he needed to figure out what the hell was happening. October who was pacing about was with a gray wolf who looked at her amused. He shook his head, 'join up with us when those pests outside the window are gone. I've been hearing there going to try something tonight so be on guard.' The gray wolf nodded and October jumped out the window after midnight._

Midnight leapt into the forest looking like a blur. The 9 wolf ninjas stared at the blur which was soon followed by a white. One thought on all their minds 'who was that?'

They quickly dismissed the thoughts and leapt after the mysterious white blur. This was surely something to say at the next meeting. Taka seeing as how they were right behind the two blurs of black and white was suddenly shocked for a moment as another wolf appeared out of nowhere. A gray wolf a little litter then both Sasukes was right next and going as fast as the blurs. They all got a burst of speed until Taka stopped at the clearing looking for the 3 blurs that was just there had went missing right in front of them. The rest stopped right behind them inspecting the area. The two Akatsuki members tensed up, taka and team 7 saw this and also went on high alert. Suddenly Naruto took off the other members of his team fallowing. Sasuke glared at Itachi for a few seconds then took off after his ex-team. 'He sure likes to glare a lot, eh?' 'Hn.' they fallowed taka soon after. Naruto stopped suddenly, his teammates almost crashing into him. The others joining them and they saw before them a good viewing of what was happening. There was a white and black wolf from earlier and 5 men a good 40ft across from them. They were searching for the gray one they had seen. Until the men spoke, "Come now October make this easier on yourself and the others. We don't wanna have to-gah!" before the man who was currently speaking finished the grey wolf from earlier had pounced on him. Successfully tackling him down and ripping his throat out, instantly killing him. The 4 other men instantly changed into their wolf forms and started attacking. Midnight jumped into the fight. The white wolf started backing away, but quickly stopped when she backed into someone. Team 7 were about to jump in to save her when they were stopped by Taka and the Akatsuki's members. Naruto and Sakura were about to shout when they saw who they assumed was midnights tackle the guy down and kill him. The grey wolf went over to the white wolf, Midnight fallowing both out of breathe. "Quite a show you put on there. I must thank you though you see those were our weakest people, and we have no need for them. So let's take it up a notch! Let's see how you do up against someone a little stronger." The man turned into a very big, silver wolf. The grey wolf and Midnight who were frozen with fear quickly looked at each other then at the white wolf that stood there motionless. They looked back at each other and nodded. They ran at the wolf zig zagging and attacked but failed at the silver wolf batted them away with his tail. The larger wolf grinned as the 2 came after him again and again. It was on the 4th try that he got tired of it and simply head butted the 2. Both were knocked back, midnight tried to stand but fell back down unconscious. The white wolf who in the middle of the fight regained motion looked at the larger wolf 20 feet away from her. She looked furious. Sharingans were suddenly activated and captivated their attention. 'Kisame, Quickly go get Pein. Now!' Kisame took off to the house. The rest stayed and watched what was so interesting. They watched a glimmer of chakra roared to life and engulfed her body. Her eyes crimson and full of anger and revenge. Kisame returned with Pein right behind him, and watched as she charged at him with incredible speed. They all watched with anticipation now, as to what was going to happen next. She lunged at him with incredible force and had latched on to his throat; successfully tearing into the flesh of the other wolfs skin. Blood, had started to seep out of the wound, the white wolf wouldn't let go, no she instead started pulling at it. In a flash the other wolf had gone down and sank to the floor dead. The white wolf proudly stood over it as in a flash the body disappeared and the wolves' eyes flashed an returned to its dull black color. She looked around and saw midnight, who was now barely getting up. She ran over to him an saw he was hurt, it looked like they started talking to each other, Midnight nodded an October ran off deeper in to the woods. 'You do know spying is bad right' they all looked behind them, shock written on the faces. 'Tsk, tsk and you guys are supposed to be elite ninjas, well she was wrong.' They looked up in the trees and a pair of glowing red eyes looked down apon them. 'Just remember this hurt her and you'll wish you have never been born, good night ninjas!' the eyes faded from the trees with a smile. They ran back to the house wanting some answers and fast. As soon as they got there they had seen Mike by the door leading to the kitchen. "He he sorry but rules are rules and we don't exactly trust all of you yet so sorry I have to do this." Before they could do anything they were over whelmed by a sense of pain. It quickly faded along with Mike. He just whipped there memory clean of what had just gone down. All he had left them with was the end when all of it was over.

~couple of hours later~

Almost everybody was in bed now except Midnight, Mike, October an inner in her human form. "That was to close for comfort." Mike said looking to the two Octobers. "Agreed, there making their move and fast." Inner said as she got up and walked to the window. "Listen if we're all going to do this we better start getting ready it's only us 5 that are going up against all of them. An after tonight's incident, long story short we better get ready for this war that's about to go down an keep her safe." She looked to her host with arms crossed and fiery crimson eyes. "let me see the necklace," October pulled out a necklace of a half broken heart which had more than half of the heart black and the other white "Great, we only have a few weeks left before they attack us full force for her." "Now then what about this 'unexpected occurrence'," he shifted his eyes over to the upper level stairs where they could see three darker shadows listening intently. "Yes, we still need to address that, none seem to be any threat except for that Taka group. Be careful around them there bad news, we already know that. As for the rest of them they might be of some valuable to help with the 'fight'. We need to get them on our side so if we can get some that's fine but if all then that will be perfect. We need as many people on our side as we can possibly get." Inner shifted her eyes over to the stairs looking at them as Pein, Tobi and Konan came down. "Madara," "I'm guessing you're the demon inside of her?" Tobi had said lowly and gazed at the Inner, who had heard what he said. 'Tobi' stared at her trying to tsukiyomi her before Inner laughed. "What a jutsu to use on me, however I am not affected by it so try it on someone else, so care to explain why your down here?" Pein spoke up, "We want to know what this war you were going on about is." "Well I'm tired goodnight!" inner had yelled walking past the s-class nins. Madara grabbed the hood of her jacket pulling her back an glaring at her. "Damn these confound hoodies! Curse thy!" October laughed at her Inner, which caught the attention of everyone. "Well looks like we're having the side effects." "Side effects," Madara said still staring at the replica "Well duh smart one, happens to everyone that transforms, brings out there true self you really think I would be acting like this!" Madara pulled her back making her stumble before she got her balance back, "Answer the question." She huffed, arms crossed, she looked over to midnight who was sitting there bored an looking right back at her, she nodded. "Fine, we'll tell you if you tell us what you're doing down here rudely spying on us." "Agreed, we had been searching for clues as to why where here in this place, but your conversation caught our attention and we wanted to see what this whole getting prepared for war speech was."

"Like Mike has told you before when the cops had found her she was repeating the number 18 over and over, her inner, who you were just holding was able to hold them off till the police came." Midnight said looking at Pein who was looking at the girl looked to the human form of the demon. That girl and her 'inner' chakras, if combined could almost rival the 9 tails. "How to put this, they were about to kill her before I had made an appearance and I had killed one of their men. They backed off and laughed after it got through their skulls on what just happened. Then the main leader of all our species had appeared an clapped saying that she would make a interesting subject to watch. He said it like if she was an object, a tool! I leaped rage had spread through me an I had killed another 2 of his men while he stood there and laughed. "yes a fine subject indeed for that I give you a parting gift." This is were our necklaces come in" the demon said taking a hold of her necklace an showing it to them.

Sooo anyway I gotta around to actually writing this waiting for code geass to load an so cha yeah the story is on hiatus till further notice working on next chapter for those of you who read 'why you ask? Simply for revenge' so flame review I don't care anymore


End file.
